


A monster is wheezing inside me

by Alecsa



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Families of Choice, Gen, Lady Caine is Bad at Feelings, Minor Character Death, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecsa/pseuds/Alecsa
Summary: Болото жалких сожалений и вины, смотри, как я задыхаюсь в нем. (Смотри!) Как я о помощи молю униженно. Внутри меня хрипит чудовище, и знаешь, это ты его и создал! Так будь любезен и прикончи эту тварь. С добром, со злом смирись, прими. Устал? Разбит? Так отдохни. Ложись, но не прощайся, нет. Увидимся во сне.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hector & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Lady Caine & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Rudiger & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Дорога в темноте

Когда Вэриана заперли в камере, его эмоции не пошатнулись. Не было момента осознания, когда понимаешь, что совершил ошибку. Не было желания раскаяться и начать все заново при первой же возможности, вымаливая прощение за непростительное. Не было страха определенного будущего, когда тесное темное помещение становится всем твоим миром. Не было отчаяния из-за провалов, шедших друг за другом, словно насмешка судьбы, которая проложила мост через болото его врагам.

Его душу рвала злость, которая лишь немногим раньше выливалась неконтролируемо, но теперь ее осталось ровно столько, что больше не выльется, но и игнорировать ее невозможно. Вэриан мог описать это так: ртуть, наполняющая стакан до самых кроев, с легкими волнами расходящимися по поверхности. Холодная ненависть, морозящая грудную клетку, но позволяющая дышать достаточно легко.

Вэриан не сопротивлялся, когда его халат и очки забрала стража, но руки непроизвольно потянулись за старыми перчатками. Он не был дураком, может, слегка самонадеянным, но не гордым. Пытаться вырваться сейчас — бесполезно. В мыслях подростка не было сомнений, что это еще не конец, нужно лишь все тщательно продумать, выждать. Годы, если потребуется.

Его камера была мала. Вэриана с силой затолкнули внутрь, хотя он сам был готов сделать шаг в свою тюрьму. Рудигер с писком свалился с его плеча, развернулся и зарычал. Мальчик не успел вернуть равновесие, когда дверь с громом захлопнулась, погружая все в кромешную темноту. Окошки внизу и вверху двери были закрыты, но даже полоски света от факелов сквозь них не пробивалось. Окон на улицу под землей обычно нет.

На ощупь он нашел койку, неожиданно имеющую тонкую подстилку отделяющую его от твердого дерева. В темноте не было звуков кроме фырканья енота и звона цепи от его кандалов. Вэриан был даже немного благодарен охране за то, что его запястья не были прижаты друг к другу, а цепь была длинной порядка двух футов.

Он с усталым вздохом сел и привалился к холодной, но удивительно сухой стене. Рудигер быстро запрыгнул на колени и свернулся в комок. Сколько бы стража не пыталась избавиться от енота, тот продолжал вырываться и пробиваться к нему. В груди Вэриана немного потеплело от этой мысли. Он протянул руку, чтобы погладить зверька, но тут же одернул ее, почувствовав под голыми пальцами шерсть.

Вэриан редко снимал перчатки. Эта привычка появилась у него давно. Может быть, ему было шесть, может, немного младше. Он рос без матери, поэтому всегда старался быть как можно ближе к отцу, желая сделать его гордым. Он искренне хотел быть на него похожим тогда, поэтому попросил Квирина такие же перчатки как у него. Многие желания Вэриана часто не воспринимались всерьез, но тогда отец с готовностью купил ему пару. Перчатки почему-то всегда заставляли мальчика чувствовать себя защищенным, поэтому он редко снимал их, если это не принятие ванны или сон. Без них все было просто… беспокойно. Порезы, занозы, химические ожоги, клей и другое, от чего его защищала черная кожа.

Потеря чего-то столь необходимого была неприятной. Привыкать чувствовать объекты напрямую будет сложно. Вэриан не любил касаться вещей. Во многом этой нелюбовью он обязан алхимии. Касаться чего-то в лаборатории без защиты было не безопасно. Иногда и находиться там было небезопасно.

Когда его вели в камеру, на улице уже совсем расцвело. Вэриан лег, переложив Рудигера себе под бок, небольшой кусочек тепла, который ему остался. Он почувствовал укол вины, когда подумал, что его единственному другу придется остаться с ним здесь, в непроглядной темноте. Еноты ночные животные, но и они не могут хорошо жить без солнечного света. Без любого света.

В прошлом году все было иначе. Все было проще, легче и ярче. Этого невыносимого груза вины перед отцом, этого гнева на предателей, этой горечи в душе и на языке… их не было. Не было камней, принцессы и лживых обещаний. Впервые в жизни кто-то искренне верил в него, назвал его другом, наполнил его сердце новыми чувствами, чтобы бросить в самый трудный момент.

Почему они так поступили с ним? С самого начала он лишь хотел помочь. Когда Рапунцель обратилась к нему за помощью с этими камнями, он был счастлив сделать все возможное. Когда ситуация ухудшилась, когда Старая Корона подверглась угрозе исчезновения, она пообещала, что они найдут решение вместе. Не прошло и двух дней, как это обещание было сломано. Его чуть не посадили под стражу за нападение на принцессу, но у него не было времени на это. Он сбежал, чтобы вернуться к отцу, но опоздал.

Весть о том, что Вэриан напал на Рапунцель распространилась довольно быстро. Через день, когда снег почти растаял, жители деревни пришли к нему домой. Они искали Квирина, чтобы поговорить об этом инциденте и принять меры по отношению к мальчику, который и так принес немало проблем. Юноша ничего не ответил о своем отце, застывшем неподвижной статуей в той же комнате.

Вэриан в понял лишь в последний момент, что многие годы отец был защитной стеной между ним и другими жителями, которые пытались схватить его, чтобы отдать страже. Как-то ему удалось ускользнуть. Повезло, что новая порция камней выросла прямо между ни и деревней, позволив спрятаться в лесу. Он смотрел, как соседи собирают вещи и уезжают на новые земли, данные королем. К вечеру никого не осталось. Люди, среди которых он вырос, оставили его в руинах.

После этого события пошли быстрее. Среди вещей его отца оказались странные предметы с непонятным символом, который отец носит на тыльной стороне ладони, и пергамент, рассказывающий о природе камней. Камней, которые появились по вине короля и его эгоистичного желания спасти жену и дочь. Поставив свои желания выше безопасности королевства, этот человек смеет обвинять его в чем-то. Если собственный правитель пренебрег Короной, почему он должен заботиться? Не так все и солнечно на этих землях.

И дальше: цветок, волосы Рапунцель — ничего не сработало. Магия проходила сквозь янтарь, но, будто, только укрепляла его. Он чувствовал отчаяние, когда все идеи пришли к провалу. Видеть, как Рапунцель счастливо воссоединяется со своими родителями было невыносимо больно, когда ладони опираются на холодный камень, сковавший единственного родного человека на всей земле. Как они могут радоваться тому, что у него не получилось? Вэриан хотел, чтобы они поняли, как он страдает. Он хотел, чтобы Рапунцель страдала также.

Девочка из сказки, для которой все всегда складывается удачно. Похитили в младенчестве? Но выросла в достатке. Никогда не выходила из башни? Зато никогда не работала. Приемная мать держала только ради волос? А ведь могла держать в рабстве. Любимый человек отрезал волшебные волосы, способные исцелить его смертельное ранение? Волшебные слезы и сила любви. Родители король и королева? В королевстве тысячи семей, но именно она принцесса. Незнакомка объявляется и говорит, что принцесса под ручку с вором, хотя у потерянной принцессы золотые волосы? Не беда, мы, конечно же, поверим в это лишь потому, что она похожа на королеву Арианну, ведь других похожих на нее людей в королевстве нет. О, эта девушка никогда ничему не училась, но мы все равно все ее очень любим.

Вэриана тошнит от всей этой приторности. Так послушаешь, то все это бред. Так не бывает. Ты растешь в Старой Короне на полях и грядках, выращивая и собирая урожай тяжелым трудом. Твоя мать умирает до того, как ты можешь сохранить воспоминания о ней, а отец никогда не относится серьезно. Дети считают тебя странным, ведь ты читаешь книги и строишь странные вещи, которые часто ломаются, поэтому тебя игнорируют или дразнят. Взрослые терпят только из-за уважения к отцу и обходят стороной, чтобы не попасть в неприятности. Друзей не бывает, а близкие умирают. Вот она — реальная жизнь.

Мальчик думал, что настал его черед. Он действительно мог убить их? Хватило бы у него сил и смелости, чтобы дожать рычаг? Вэриан не знал. Но ему казалось, что с каждой секундой, которую Квирин проводит в куске камня, его сердце каменеет все быстрей. Тот ребенок, верящий в сказки, умер, когда Рапунцель позволила страже оттащить его от нее. И взрослый, которым он стал, становился все более жестоким и отчаянным, собирая крупицы правды. Рапунцель было плевать на него. Она даже не озаботилась тем, чтобы развеять слух, что на нее напали. Может, он бы и мог принять это тогда.

Но никто не пришел. Месяц он провел в Старой Короне в одиночестве, разрабатывая свой план, но в тайне надеясь, что, может быть, сейчас Рапунцель и другие придут, чтобы помочь. Они забыли о нем и его отце, откинули в дальний угол, словно ненужное волнение, мешающее притворяться, что все как всегда. Что камни не разрушают все на своем пути. Вэриан обещал себе, что избавится от них, когда освободит Квирина, если король так хочет игнорировать проблему.

И вот, Deus ex machina, принцесса может управлять этими камнями. Вэриан не мог понять. Сейчас, думая об этом, он должен был догадаться, что все сложится не в его пользу. Он не избранный, он не принц, у него нет магических способностей, люди не готовы сражаться за его облачные замки. Судьба не протянет ему руку помощи, если он посмеет встать против светыча. Она толкнет его под удар.

Вэриан был готов умереть, лишь бы Рапунцель ушла вместе с ним. Он готов умереть сейчас, если это позволит ему освободить отца. Он готов потратить всю жизнь, принести любую жертву, лишь бы это произошло. Это первостепенная задача. Дальше по плану разорение короны. Тем или иным способом.

***

Он здесь уже неделю. Глаза приспособились к темноте быстро. Большую часть дня Вэриан проводил в лаборатории, где солнечный свет может спровоцировать реактивы, так что ему не привыкать. По крайней мере, он может видеть очертания кровати и туалетной дыры. Рудигеру в темноте ориентироваться намного легче. Но, опять же, камера слишком маленькая, чтобы куда-то идти.

Контролировать время возможно только по приемам пищи. Вэриан не спал в первый день своего пребывания здесь, поэтому смог узнать примерное время: в девять утра — завтрак, в девять вечера — ужин. Вся еда скудная, мальчик испытывает постоянный голод, хотя никогда не славился сильным аппетитом. На завтрак каша и вода, на ужин вода, кусок хлеба, картошка и кусок мяса. В конце недели ему дают дополнительно половинку лимона, чтобы не умереть от цинги. Рудигеру, в отличии от него, дают полные миски корма, чтобы зверь не голодал. Вэриан не претендовал на дополнительную порцию. Он не похож на Рапунцель, он никогда не даст другу пострадать.

Мальчик видел свет лишь во время еды, когда нижнее окошко открывали, чтобы он мог видеть нормально. Это были одновременно приятные и худшие события за день. Тусклый свет всегда проникал без предупреждения, обжигая привыкшие к темноте глаза. Всегда требовалось время, чтобы приспособиться. Но видеть свет хотя бы изредка все еще было приятно и как-то тепло. Иногда Вэриан искренне полагал, что забывает это.

Ведь как можно помнить свет? Ты помнишь мир, отражающий свет, тем самым воспринимая его цвета, но не сам свет. Хотя, цвета он тоже помнил не так, как когда-то видел их. Сейчас, если это не черный, это либо серость камня, либо коричневый отсвет из-за двери.

Вэриан старался думать о плане, но голод, темнота и отсутствие деятельности мешали. Он пытался занять себя разговорами с Рудигером, который всегда отвечал, также ища утешения. В другое время он прогонял в голове галлоны знаний, пересматривая свои эксперименты и теории в надежде отвлечься, не поддаваться безумию одиночества и бездействия, прячущемугуся в этих темных углах.

***

К тому моменту, когда его вывели из камеры впервые с момента заключения, прошел месяц. Вэриан чувствовал, что начинает сходить с ума. Он разработал привычку щелкать пальцами и звенеть цепью, чтобы скрасить тишину камеры. Несколько дней назад им дали мячик. Рудигер был счастлив, гоняя игрушку по полу, позволяя бубенчику внутри мягко звенеть. Уши, привыкшие к тишине, немного болели, но это изменение позволило ему немного собраться с мыслями. Привести себя в порядок.

Его никуда не выводили. Даже на работы, которыми должны заниматься заключенные. Они либо боялись, что он попытается сбежать, либо считали, что тощий ребенок не может много сделать на каменоломне. В любом случае, возможного выхода пока не было. Составлять план побега просто не из чего.

От безделья Вэриан начал делать упражнения, но его слабость от голода и общая хилость не позволяли многого. В особые дни вдохновения он пытался танцевать, но места слишком мало. Он шарит по стенам руками, прослеживая стыки камня и трещины. Спустя месяц он помнит их почти наизусть.

Между завтраком и ужином мальчик пытается спать, но без солнечного света он не может понять, что делать. Вэриан засыпает или теряет сознание от истощения и просыпается через несколько часов. Обычно его сны такая же тьма, только бездумная, но иногда ему снятся цвета. Нет определенного сюжета, слов, только беспорядочно меняющиеся цвета, словно в калейдоскопе. Это лучшие сны. Изредка ему снятся люди, но это всегда портит настроение.

Где-то в середине между приемами пищи Вэриан просыпается от звука открывающийся двери. Свет мгновенно ослепляет его, заставляя зажать глаза ладонями. Он чувствует раздражение. Что им надо? Автограф? Рудигер недовольно фыркает, потирая мордочку лапами. Они оба не знают, хорошо, что им разрешают выйти, или нет. Ведь там, наверху, светит солнце, которое причиняет такую боль. Мальчик почти хочет остаться в темноте навсегда.

— Вставай, король и королева желают видеть тебя, — требует страж, пристально смотря на него, выглядя твердо, но в глазах его тлеет опасение.

— Какого черта им надо? — раздраженно спрашивает подросток, поднимаясь с койки. Енот быстро занимает свое место у него на плече.

Солдат не ответил. Его вывели в коридор, где он все еще пытался привыкнуть к тусклому освещению, щурясь, пока с его рук снимали кандалы, чтобы заменить их наручниками. Стражи встали с двух сторон Вэриана и повели его к лестнице. Он все еще помнил дорогу к тронному залу, словно ходил туда вчера. Чем выше они поднимались, тем ярче становилось. Но благодаря тому, что все проходило постепенно, он справился.

Рудигер ерзал у него на плечах, осматриваясь после долгого времени в темноте. Неожиданно он спрыгнул на пол и умчался, не оглядываясь.

— Даже енот решил, что ты того не стоишь, — насмешливо прокомментировал второй охранник, более молодой, но получив от старшего суровый взгляд, быстро заткнулся.

На этот раз не ответил Вэриан. Он не волновался по поводу своего друга. И действительно, через два поворота Рудигер догнал их, спешно карабкаясь обратно на плечи по спирали. Мальчик почувствовал, как что-то легкое опустилось в карман, но не позволил даже уголку губ дрогнуть в ухмылке. Какой умный енот. Он сделал это еще несколько раз, прежде чем они добрались до тронного зала.

Когда двери открылись, Вэриан смог взглянуть на короля и королеву, которых начал забывать еще на прошлой неделе. Фредерик нахмурился еще глубже, когда увидел его. Мальчик не знал от того это, что он похитил и пытался убить его жену или из-за того, как плохо он выглядел. Арианна в неприятном удивлении скрыла рот ладонью. Она не могла смириться с тем, что случилось с сыном Квирина.

Его лицо, бледное, словно мел, все еще покрывали веснушки, теперь не придавая ему очарования, а лишь подчеркивая явный недостаток солнца, выделяясь темными пятнами. Его глаза впали, синяки окружили их, словно пятна енота. Глаза, казалось, потускнели, покрылись пленкой, но не потеряли блеска жизни. Худоба и истощение явно прослеживались на лице и в остальном теле. Отросшие, спутанные волосы спадали на плечи, закрывая лоб и уши, еще сильнее затеняя глаза.

Вэриан приближался к ним без возражений. Арианна не могла проследить его эмоции. Это было похоже на безразличие, пренебрежение, скуку, но его взгляд не блуждал, ни разу не отрывался он них. Его лицо не выражало ничего из того, что можно было ожидать от него раньше. Можно было подумать, что он сломался, сдался в этой тюрьме, осознал свои ошибки, но что-то в глубине его глаз просто не позволяло этому предположению иметь вес. Этот мальчик был и оставался непредсказуем.

— Склонись перед королем, — приказал страж, когда Вэриан просто остановился перед троном. Мальчик оскалился, когда руки опустились на его костлявые плечи, чтобы придавить к полу.

— Не стоит, — сказал Фредерик, вставая с трона.

Охрана тут же отступила, что остановило Рудигера от шипения. Если бы не ситуация, подросток поблагодарил бы любимца за защиту, но сейчас не время и не место.

— Оставьте нас, — приказал король, не отводя взгляда с преступника.

— Но, ваше величество! — протестовали солдаты, явно озабоченные положением сейчас.

— Это приказ, — надавил мужчина. Стражники не посмели противиться больше. Фредерик проводил их взглядом и, когда двери закрылись, вновь обратил внимание на мальчика. — Надеюсь ты понимаешь, почему стоишь здесь?

— Вам не нужно было тащить меня сюда ради этого вопроса, — презрительно закатил глаза Вэриан. — Если вы хотите, чтобы я молил о прощении и раскаялся в преступлениях, то одного месяца будет мало.

— Будь моя воля, ты бы гнил в камере, не видя солнечного света, до самой смерти, — прошипел король, склонившись к его лицу.

— Фредерик! — возмущенно воскликнула Арианна.

— Но я обещал Рапунцель, что буду терпелив с тобой и дам шанс исправиться, — закончил он, выпрямляясь. — Поэтому я готов сделать предложение… — мужчина посмотрел на подростка, но не заметив видимой реакции, продолжил. — Квирин был моим другом. Несмотря на все, что ты натворил, он не заслуживает того, что с ним произошло. Мы будем стараться решить эту проблему. И если ты забудешь обо всех своих планах против Короны и искренне раскаешься, то мы дадим тебе свободу и позволим помочь.

— Вы сказали «мы будем пытаться»? — холодно спросил Вэриан, опустив голову. — То есть, вы ничего не делали целый месяц, пока я сидел один в темноте, подверженный психологическому разрушению, в условиях созданных, чтобы разлагать умы, чтобы вы могли предъявить мне ультиматум: «Ты делаешь вид, что из-за нас Корона чуть не была уничтожена камнями, а мы позволяем тебе спасти отца, хотя у нас самих было много времени, чтобы что-то сделать». Вы отвратительны, Ваше Величество, — мальчик сузил глаза и посмотрел на разозленного этими словами Фрэдерика.

— Вэриан, послушай, мы действительно хотим помочь тебе, — вмешалась королева. — Мы обязательно спасем твоего отца, но мы не можем этого сделать, пока ты хочешь разрушать.

— Рапунцель, что она делала, пока я гнил в камере? — неожиданно спросил подросток, на что Арианна удивленно притянула к груди руки, а король вновь нахмурился. — Она тоже обещала, что поможет, но вот чего стоили ее обещания. Неужели вы думаете, что я поверю в эту ложь?

— Мы пытаемся узнать природу этих камней, — ответил Фредерик.

— Это то, чем я занимался, пока моего отца не поглотил янтарь. Я единственный, кто пытался что-то сделать, когда все остальные закрывали на это глаза, а теперь вы пытаетесь пристыжать меня тем, что я хочу отвлечь вас от этого, — зло ответил Вэриан. — Все, чего я хотел, это помочь Старой Короне и спасти отца, и вы отнеслись к этим желаниям, словно это злодейские цели.

— Твои цели были благородны, только способ ты выбрал плохой, — сказал король, посмотрев на него сверху вниз. Королева виновато отвела взгляд.

— А кто-то дал мне выбор? — неверяще спросил Вэриан, заглядывая им в глаза. — Даже когда буря закончилась, никто не пришел. Вы притворились, что проблемы не существует, запретили упоминать об этом. Даже в тайне ото всех вы не пытались что-то предпринять. Так о каком раскаянии вы говорите, Ваше Величество? — презрительно выплюнул он титул, словно какое-то проклятие. — Нам не о чем говорить. Мы не придем к компромиссу. И понять друг друга нам просто не суждено. А теперь, если вы позволите, я бы хотел вернуться в свою камеру.

Всем своим существом Вэриан боролся, чтобы эта метафорическая ртуть не вылилась из метафорического стакана. Он не может позволить себе растраты. Ведь если он лишиться своих гнева и ненависти, то что будет держать его вместе? Любовь, грусть, одиночество и вина просто будут разлагать его, пока окончательно не сведут с ума. Мальчик уже сомневается, что здоров. Он не хочет превратится в безумного ученого с неясной страстью к разрушению. Глупо, что такие отрицательные чувства стали клеем его раскалывающегося разума.

— Вэриан… — попыталась королева, протягивая ему руку.

— Хватит! — воскликнул подросток, отступая от нее. — Доверится вам? Никто из вас не сделал ничего, чтобы я мог доверять вам. И я, будем честны, давно предал ваше доверие. Мы враги. И если мне суждено быть плохим, чтобы чего-то достичь, я приму эту роль. Даже если мне придется умереть за это.

Вэриан не смотрел на них, когда стража вернулась, чтобы забрать его в тюрьму. У него было не так много сил как физических, так и эмоциональных, чтобы дольше находится в компании королевской семьи. У него было стойкое чувство, что еще чуть-чуть, и эмоции выйдут из-под контроля.

— Надеюсь, что с тобой все будет в порядке, — грустно сказала ему королева на последок.

— Надеяться, конечно, просто, — язвительно ответил мальчик, не сдержавшись, за что стражник дернул его к выходу из тронного зала.

Он покорно шел обратно в свою клетку, игнорируя красоту замка и виды за окном. Вэриан боялся, что почувствует страх перед возвращением в темноту, если позволит себе наслаждаться внешним миром. Его тело слабое, у него нет оружия, пытаться бежать сейчас — пустая трата сил. Рудигер сбежал еще пару раз до того, как их привели ко входу в тюрьму.

Возвращение в темноту было болезненным. Вэриан рухнул на пол, стоило только двери захлопнуться. Енот спрыгнул с его плеч, уронив на пол то, что держал в лапках незаметно для охранников, и забрался ему на колени, чтобы прижаться макушкой к подбородку. Мальчик беспомощно обнял Рудигера и прижал к груди, как единственное утешение в мире темноты, позволив горьким слезам беззвучно стекать.

— Прости, что тебе приходится быть здесь со мной, — шепотом просил подросток, на что енот лишь утешающе пискнул. Он извернулся, чтобы вырваться из шаткого захвата и принести поближе предметы, которые не спрятал в карманах хозяина. Вэриан слепо шарил руками по земле, пока не наткнулся на два цилиндрических объекта. Это были две короткие свечи. — Это потрясающе, Рудигер!

Не медля больше, мальчик сунул руки в карманы. В одном покоились гребешок и полный коробок спичек, в другом — леска и осколок ножа, об который он случайно порезался. Вэриан испуганно засунул палец в рот, боясь заражения. Это первый его порез на руках за многие годы, но подросток винил в этом только собственную непредусмотрительность.

— Спасибо, — мягко улыбнулся он, хотя в темноте это было не увидеть.

Рудигер снова забрался ему на колени, прогоняя часть холода. Единственное тепло, которое ему позволено иметь.

***

Через неделю Вэриан начал петь. Любая песня, которую он мог вспомнить, не заканчивалась, пока его горло не начинало нещадно саднить. Это помогало избавиться от тишины и тревоги, немного успокаивало и расслаблялось. Рудигеру тоже нравилось, он становился веселее и игривее в это время.

Помимо дурацкой привычки щелкать пальцами, мальчик стал постоянно расчесывать свои волосы. В первый раз это было трудно из-за калтунов выросших за месяц. Он также часто стал вычесывать енота, который всегда подставлялся под ласку. Спустя три месяца, как он был заперт, его волосы отрасли настолько, что стало неудобно. Вэриан никогда не любил короткие стрижки, предпочитая держать волосы на одном уровне, чтобы и шея не была голая, и в работе не мешали. Поначалу он хотел срезать их, но потом подумал, что если охрана увидит срезанные волосы, они отберут те немногие вещи, которые Рудигер достал ему. Вместо этого он просто стал завязывать их в хвост.

В особо тяжелые дни мальчик ненадолго зажигал свечу, чтобы утешиться от слабого света и тепла. Тушить огонек всегда было мучительно, но лучше хранить огонь для лучших времен. Тем более, что это всегда опасно тем, что все могут отобрать.

Иногда отсутствие деятельности настолько сводило Вэриана с ума, что он подумывал начать писать кровью на стенах, лишь бы чем-то себя занять. Но он всегда одергивал себя страхом заражения. Он не хотел умереть так глупо. У него еще есть вещи, чтобы следовать.

Но прямо сейчас мальчик боялся, что не сможет справиться. Здесь, в тюрьме, у него началась лихорадка. Каждая частичка его тела ныло, сознание плыло. Кожа горела под пальцами, пот лил рекой. Было жарко, но Вэриан знал, что ему нужно оставаться в тепле. Пришлось пожертвовать рукавом, чтобы сделать компресс из воды с завтрака и ужина. Сил не было.

Вэриан был напуган. Впервые за долгое время он был так чертовски напуган. Он не хотел умирать так. Не здесь. Не освободив отца. Оставляя Рудигера самому себе. Но он не мог позволить себе поддаться панике. Ему нужно бороться, чтобы преодолеть эти трудности. Енот беспокойно пищал и обнюхивал его лицо, перебирая волосы лапками.

— Эй, все в порядке, — устало улыбнулся мальчик, погладив зверька по голове. — Я выкарабкаюсь. Хочешь, я спою тебе?

На самом деле ему было тяжело дышать из-за насморка, но Вэриан хотел утешить друга. Рудигер немного успокоился, положив мордочку ему на грудь. Мальчик пытался вспомнить что-то, что он сможет спеть со своим хрипом. Сама собой на ум пришли слова, которые он слышал единожды больше года назад.

«Flower, gleam and grow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine».

Песня звучала в его голове нежно, утешительно. Он все еще мог отдаленно услышать голос Рапунцель, что было естественно. Это была ее песня. Каждое слово было наполнено светом солнца. На секунду Вэриан почувствовал себя легко, словно болезни и не существует.

«Heal what has been hurt,  
Change the fate's desing,  
Save what has been lost,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine…»

Когда слова кончились, транс рассеялся, и мальчик вернулся к ужасной реальности. В темноту. Истощение стало настолько сильным, что бороться со сном стало невозможно. Он боялся не проснуться.

***

Его разбудило странное чувство. Впервые за несколько дней его сознание было достаточно чистым, чтобы сразу отличить сон от реальности. Любой звук в камере казался громким, так что ничего удивительного, если Вэриан просыпается от чихания енота. Но сейчас Рудигер спал. Мальчик приподнялся, чтобы отыскать источник от чего-то знакомого звука.

Неожиданно пробившийся из поля голубой свет моментально привлек внимание. Подросток с широко открытыми глазами наблюдал, как в углу его камеры вырастают три камня, на несколько секунд освещая стены. Вэриан подскочил, нашел свечу и спички, чтобы снова осветить помещение, когда камни снова стали черными. Рудигер беспокойно завозился у него на плече, когда они подошли ближе.

— Разве камни не должны были перестать расти после того, как они добрались до Рапунцель? — неуверенно спросил мальчик, взглянув на енота.

Он нахмурился, задумавшись. Это не имело никакого смысла. Ведь если камни не желают уничтожить принцессу, то им нет смысла расти дальше. Если только Рапунцель не была единственным, что ищут камни, то это все еще может находиться в замке. Было ли еще что-то, что король скрыл? Вэриан зло стиснул зубы на это предположение. Он отмахнулся от мыслей, почувствовав головную боль. Лучше вернуться под одеяло, чтобы не давать спавшей температуре возможности подняться снова. Сейчас ему не хотелось заниматься этим.

***

Вэриан пел эту песню все чаще. Слова срывались с языка, словно он знал их всю жизнь, но он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что они неправильные. Словно не предназначены ему. Потустороннее чувство твердило ему, что это не то, что он должен петь, но все еще не донесло нужного смысла. Мальчик терялся в чувствах и воспоминания, когда песня продолжалась. Это опьяняло.

_~~~~_

_~~Flower, gleam and grow…~~ _

_  
Shadow, cold and dark…_

Это было похоже на гипноз. Когда чувствуешь так много и одновременно ничего. Когда все воспоминания давят своей реалистичностью и проносятся, словно туман. Вэриан закрывает глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям.

_~~~~_

_~~Let your power shine…~~ _

_  
Make the final plea…  
 ~~

Make the clock reverse…

~~  
Take the sands of time…  
 ~~

Bring back what once was mine.

~~  
And set the spirit free._

Он открывает глаза и чуть не поддаются крику, когда видит, как спадающие на глаза волосы светятся болезненным бело-голубым светом в унисон с камнями в углу комнаты. Его песня останавливается, и через несколько секунд свет умирает. Вэриан успевает заметить озадаченное выражение на мордочке Рудигера, который наблюдает за ним на расстоянии. Мальчик тут же зажигает свечку.

— Ты видел это? — изумленно спрашивает он, на что енот согласно кивает. — Мои волосы светятся… точно, как у Рапунцель, — в осознании шепчет подросток.

Неожиданно многие вещи приобретают смысл. Вэриан много думал, почему камни просто не прошли Старую Корону, как все другие места, а продолжали расти по всему городу. Вокруг его дома. Прямо в лаборатории. Они искали его. Не так упорно, как принцессу, но все еще. И никакой реакции между ними никогда не было потому, что мальчик всегда был в перчатках. У него не было причин касаться камней голыми руками.

— Но почему это происходит? — разочарованно спросил Вэриан, посмотрев на свои руки. В голове сразу возник образ отца. Квирин всегда говорил ему держаться подальше от камней. Он знал правду, но не успел что-то рассказать. Подросток горько усмехнулся, подумав, что его отец все еще считал его ребенком перед заточением в янтарь и не собирался что-либо говорить.

Вэриан подошел к камню и сел возле него. Никакой реакции не было, как и раньше. Мальчик с опаской потянулся пальцем к гладкой поверхности, чувствуя себя сумасшедшим. Если реакция будет происходить как у Рпунцель, то все это место может обрушиться, но ему просто нужно знать. Ему пришлось бороться с желанием зажмуриться, когда он коснулся неправдоподобно гладкого материала.

Камни разгорелись голубым при контакте вместе с кончиками пальцев Вэриана, но больше ничего не произошло. Подросток заворожено следил за тем, как под его ладонями камень горит сильнее. Ничего больше, только свечение, но это было потрясающе. Он чувствовал, как сквозь него протекает странная сила, соединяющая его с камнями, но не задерживающаяся в теле.

Преодолев первичный шок, мальчик понял, что его волосы все еще не светятся. Во взбудораженном и восторженном состоянии он прогнал события последних пяти минут. Точно! Он пел песню! Вэриан скачущим голосом спел знакомые слова, но ничего не случилось.

— Почему не сработало? — озадаченно опустил взгляд в пол, нахмурившись.

Он снова подумал о песне. Когда он пел ее перед началом свечения, слова звучали в его голове, словно затмеваемые посторонним шумом. Как скрипка и пианино играющие одни и те же ноты, но все еще звучат по-разному. Вэриан зажмурился, пытаясь достать слова из глубины сознания.

__

«Shadow, cold and dark,  
Make the final plea,  
Take the sands of time,  
And set the spirit free...».

Вэриан в восторге наблюдал, как потусторонний свет расползается по его волосам, а камни разгораются сильнее. Он чувствовал, как энергия, протекающая сквозь него, начинает скапливаться в груди, расползаться по телу и придавать сил.

__

«Take what has been hurt,  
Grant them no mercy,  
Bend and break the reigns,  
And set this spirit free,  
The spirit free...»

Камень в его руках потух и рассыпался в песок, пока другие продолжали сиять еще несколько секунд, прежде чем уступить свету свечи. Вэриан тяжело дышал, глядя на свои руки, полные черного песка. Его разум завис глядя на это. Рудигер озадачено толкнул его ногу передними лапками, выводя из прострации.

— Я могу спасти отца! — почти отчаянно сказал мальчик еноту, беспокойно оглядывая камеру. — Мне только нужно выбраться отсюда.

Взгляд снова вернулся к камням. Подросток решительно сжал кулаки после чего схватился за два оставшихся камня. Если у Рапунцель получилось контролировать их, то и у него должно получиться хоть что-то. Вэриан сосредоточился на силе, которую взял из камня и всей душой пожелал, чтобы в другом углу его камеры выросло больше кристаллов. Волосы снова засветились, но теперь без песни.

— Ну же, работай, — взмолился мальчик.

Энергия покинула его тело, вернувшись в поток, оставляя его странно пустым. Волосы перестали сиять, оставляя лишь одну полоску, которая всегда была голубой. В соседнем углу проросла пятерка больших камней, но на этом все остановилось, даже когда Вэриан продолжал держаться за камни. Он истощенно опустил руки и привалился плечом к стене. Рудигер запрыгнул ему на колени и обеспокоено заглянул в глаза.

— Это похоже на какую-то лунную силу, — с улыбкой прошептал мальчик, почесав любимца за ухом. Его не сильно волновало то, что в нем каким-то образом оказались волшебные силы. Возможно, он все-таки немного сошел с ума в заключении. — Силы Рапунцель похожи на солнечный свет для этих камней. Она может давать, ничего не беря взамен. Но Луна светится за счет отраженного света. Изначально у нее нет ничего своего. Луна берет свет у Солнца и перенаправляет его на Землю. В отличии от Рапунцель, мне надо что-то взять, прежде чем что-то дать. Вот почему она не смогла разрушить янтарь.

Вэриан вздохнул, после чего всхлипнул и притянул енота в объятия, начав плакать. Пальцы потянулись в карман, найдя там леску.

— Скоро мы выберемся отсюда, обещаю, — решительно сказал мальчик. — У меня есть план.


	2. Движение по кривой

Эта ночь была длинной. Наверное, самой длинной в жизни Рапунцель, но она была совсем не рада этому. Столько всего произошло, столько людей пострадало и могло погибнуть, но даже так девушка не могла найти в себе силы ненавидеть Вэриана, когда перед глазами стоит запертый в янтаре Квирин. Она была зла, истощена, грустна, но ненависть… это слишком.

— Эй, блонди, нам пора возвращаться, — сказал Юджин, вставая рядом.

— Да, я сейчас. Дай мне еще пару минут, — попросила Рапуцель, устало вздохнув, не отрывая взгляда от янтаря.

— Трудно поверить, что человек может так измениться. Не то чтобы я хорошо знал Вэриана, но он совсем не казался плохим парнем. Верно? — неловко сказал парень, пытаясь развеять неловкую тишину.

— Я все время думаю, что этого могло не произойти, сделай я хоть что-то, — почти неслышно сказала она, опустив голову.

— Эй, принцесса, ты не виновата. Это просто случилось, как и многие другие вещи, которые мы не можем контролировать, — утешал Юджин, обняв девушку за плечо. — Вэриан сам выбрал путь, по которому пойти. Он не был хорошим, но это был его выбор.

— Но если бы я сделала что-то, хоть что-то, то всего этого могло не произойти. Я могла прийти на следующий день после бури, чтобы проверить Вэриана. Могла озаботится тем, чтобы о нем не думали, как о преступнике. Могла заметить, что ему так плохо, когда он пришел ко мне впервые, — самообвиняюще перечисляла Рапунцель, утыкаясь в грудь Фитцерберга.

— Нет смысла сейчас думать о возможностях, — попытался он.

— Он же всего лишь ребенок. Я знаю, что сама еще ребенок, но он же еще младше. И он потерял единственного родителя, которого имел. И он потерял веру в людей, когда я сломала обещание, — девушка подняла на Юджина грустные и мокрые глаза. — Что бы я сделала, если бы что-то подобное случилось со мной?

— Уж точно не это, — уверенно ответил бывший преступник. — Я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным.

Рапунцель на мгновение улыбнулась, прежде чем отпрянула. Они накинули сшитые одеяла на янтарь и вышли из дома. Кассандра, Макс и Паскаль ждали их у подножия лестницы.

Они возвращались в Корону в полной тишине. Принцесса оглянулась на разрушенную стену и черную дорогу, проложенную камнями. Как бы интересно ей не было узнать, куда ведет этот путь, ей нужно вернуться домой, чтобы быть готовой к путешествию. Нужно успокоить граждан, привести королевство в порядок. Просто отдохнуть от всех потрясений и испытаний.

— Рапунцель, смотри, — позвала Кассандра, указывая в сторону от дороги.

Все они остановились, чтобы увидеть, как сквозь землю прорастает одинокий камень, указывая на Корону. Девушка с замиранием сердца наблюдала за этим.

— Разве они не должны были перестать расти, ведь они уже добрались до тебя, — неуверенно предположил Юджин.

— Я не знаю, — разбито ответила принцесса.

— Вперед. Нужно сообщить королю, — более собранно сказала Кассандра, хотя и в ее голосе прослеживалось беспокойство.

***

— Ничего, снова, — расстроено сказала принцесса, отходя от черного камня. Этот конкретный экземпляр пророс прямо на мосту. Не по центру, что не перекрывает движение, но он нервирует народ. — Они больше не реагируют на меня.

— По крайней мере они двигаются намного медленнее, чем раньше, — пожал плечами Юджин

— Может они продолжают расти из-за того, что я все еще не ушла? — рассеянно спросила Рапунцель. Она волновалась, ведь если это так, то им надо как можно скорее отправляться в путь.

— Не переживай. Через неделю мы уйдем, и если твое предположение верно, Короне не придется переживать из-за роста камней, — утешающе улыбнулся парень.

— Надеюсь, что это так, — вздохнула блондинка, перебирая свои волосы. — А если они будут расти, пока я не доберусь до места, на которое они указывают? Если я сделаю это слишком поздно, и Корона будет разрушена?

— Слушай, принцесса, у тебя все получится. У нас все получится. Мы исправим все эти беспорядки и сможем больше ни о чем не волноваться, — обнадеживающим голосом сказал Юджин, взяв ее за руки. — И ты только подумай: увидеть мир за пределами Короны. Я смогу показать тебе некоторые места, тебе понравится.

— Спасибо, Юджин, — обняла его Рапунцель. — Я так благодарна, что ты здесь.

— Это ничего, красотка.

***

Арианна подозревала, что Вэриан не захочет слушать их предложения, но это не помешало ей попытаться. Фредерик, разумеется был против, он все еще не простил мальчика за похищение и попытку убить. Король все еще очень зол из-за всех неприятностей, которые принес сын Квирина. Даже уговоры королевы не переубедили его в том, что Вэриану нельзя находиться в изоляторе так долго. Это место использовали для буйных заключенных в качестве наказание. Оно не предназначено для постоянного заключения, тем более для ребенка.

Когда Арианна увидела его спустя месяц, она была поражена, в плохом смысле этого слова. Вэриан выглядел плохо, болезненно, устало. Возможно, он пытался казаться незатронутым обстоятельствами, но бледность, худоба и синяки под глазами выдавали его состояние. Женщина боялась, что этот месяц сломал его, но в глазах мальчика по-прежнему горела холодная ненависть. И она пугала сильнее, чем довольно предсказуемая ярость. Она больше не знала, что ожидать.

Вэриан был уверен, что Корона ничем ему не поможет. И, возможно, королева была согласна с ним. Неважно, какие обещания они ему дадут, нет никаких гарантий, что хотя бы одно будет исполнено. Слова, сказанные мальчиком, все еще терзали Арианну. Действительно ли это их вина, что Вэриан повернулся против? Создали ли они своего врага сами своими же действиями?

Она помнила Вэриана по тем редким встречам. Он не был таким, каким предстал перед ней месяц назад или сегодня. Тот мальчик, которым он являлся раньше, никогда бы не выбрал эту кривую дорожку сам. Он был добрым, любящим, желающим помочь. Словно два разных человека.

Был ли у Вэриана действительно собственный выбор, когда решения окружающих людей толкали его в пропасть. Он делал то, что считал нужным, необходимым. Наверняка, ему было невыносимо бездействовать и просто ждать лучшего, когда перед глазами стоит застывшим собственный отец. Арианна вздыхает. В отличии от них, мальчик решил отбросить надежды и искать решения. Если бы они просто позволили ему делать это сразу, то все было бы хорошо.

«Надеяться, конечно, просто», — все еще вспоминает она эти слова.

Что она может сейчас, кроме как надеяться? Всю жизнь она только надеется. Пока Рапунцель не вернулась, она тешила себя надеждами, не имея возможности сделать большего. И лишь чудо, счастливое стечение обстоятельств вернуло ей дочь. Вэриан не ждал чуда, потому что знал, что должен делать. И он сделал все от него зависящее. И Арианна готова принять это и простить за всю боль, которую причинил мальчик. Ведь она видела, насколько отчаянно он хотел помочь отцу.

Фредерик считает, что Вэриан прикрывает собственный эгоизм спасением Квирина, но он не берет во внимание то, что без этого фактора молодой алхимик не стал бы делать подобное. Можно подумать, он так хотел становиться преступником.

Вэриан был не единственным, о ком волновалась Арианна. Всего день назад Рапунцель покинула Корону. Очевидно, что у них не было особого выбора в том, чтобы отпускать ее или нет. Камни стали серьезной проблемой, особенно сейчас, когда они начали подбираться к острову. И как бы она не хотела уберечь дочь от внешнего мира, сейчас ее нужно отпустить.

***

Вэриан был готов. Он уверен, что готов. Последние несколько дней мальчик без перерыва выращивал камни и поглощал их энергию. Естественно, чтобы план побега был более продуманным, ему пришлось сделать серию экспериментов, чем он не занимался очень давно. Это было захватывающе.

Выяснилось, что вырастить больше камней он может, если входит в прямой контакт с одним из них. Одного желания здесь не достаточно. Это самое важное, что узнал Вэриан, ведь это означает, что камни придется как-то выращивать до выхода из замка. Это может не быть такой проблемой, раз они без постороннего вмешательства проросли в королевской темнице.

Забрать энергию из камня возможно лишь посредством песни. Значит, полученную заранее энергию нужно использовать разумно, чтобы не устраивать концерты в середине побега. Да и раскрывать свои силы было бы неразумно. Если сделать все правильно, то массовый прирост камней сочтут несчастным случаем. Связать Вэриана с этим будет крайне сложно.

И последнее, он не может выращивать камни в местах, которых не видит. Мальчик попытался вырастить камень за пределами камеры, чтобы он пробил стену, но ничего не вышло. Место, где должен вырасти камень, всегда должно находиться в его поле зрения.

Приняв во внимание эти три правила, Вэриан подготовил простой план без лишних деталей. С самого начала стало понятно, что слишком многое может пойти не так и придется импровизировать. Продумывать детали — бесполезная трата времени. Но он подготовил тактики для некоторых вариантов развития.

Первостепенно Вэриану следовало дождаться ужина. Он недолго думал, прежде чем решить, что все должно произойти ночью. В это время суток охрана более расслабленная, в коридорах замка меньше прислуги, которая может его заметить, на улицах города нет людей, которые могут помешать побегу. С другой стороны, патрули в коридорах проходят чаще, любой шум намного заметнее, препятствий, которые можно создать преследователям, меньше.

После ужина, настолько плотного, насколько ему позволили, Вэриан выждал три часа. У него не было представления, когда меняется охрана, но зато он знал, сколько всего охранников есть в тюремном крыле. Один охраняет вход в подземную часть с изоляторами, один патрулирует камеры, еще двое стоят у выхода снаружи.

— Пора, Рудигер, — предупредил мальчик, сажая енота на плечи.

Он зажег свечу и проволокой отомкнул замки на кандалах. Немного размяв запястья, полностью красные и саднящие, Вэриан взял кандалы и направился к единственному камню, который он оставил возле двери. Глубоко вздохнув, он обхватил черный материал и посмотрел на дверь в то место где, как он помнил, находится замок. Голубая полоса в волосах и кончики пальцев засияли в синхронизации с камнем.

Через мгновение из земли вырос камень, пробив дверь. Без замка и из-за силы удара дверь распахнулась, впуская тусклый свет. Не теряя времени, Вэриан выскочил из камеры и побежал в угол стены, где находился вход на лестницу. Он уповал на то, что охранники первым делом бросятся к явному слону в комнате.

Мальчик затаился, Рудигер прижался к его плечу, готовясь к прыжку, и затих. Дверь наверху открылась, послышались две пары шагов, быстро приближающиеся. Из прохода вылетели двое охранников, моментально застывших, когда увидели огромный черный шип. Вэриан не пожалел сил на свою приманку. Подросток замахнулся кандалами и со всей силы ударил ими по голове большего охранника, к счастью, мгновенно выбив его.

Второй обернулся, готовясь применить копье, но Рудигер прыгнул ему на лицо и начал яростно царапать, заставив отпустить оружие. К тому моменту, когда страж смог сбросить енота, мальчик уже занял удобную позицию, чтобы нанести еще один удар. Мужчина упал на пол, схватившись за голову, но не потеряв сознание. Вэриан раздраженно цикнул и нанес удар ногой, окончательно вырубив человека.

Убедившись, что оба охранника живы, он сковал их правые ноги и левые руки собственными оковами. Цеплять их в этом подземелье просто не к чему.

— Ну, в свете нынешних событий, кандалы оказались весьма удобным оружием, — сказал Вэриан вернувшемуся на плечо Рудигеру, который согласно пискнул.

Схватив связку ключей и закинув кандалы на плечо, мальчик начал выращивать кристаллы, двигаясь к выходу. Понадобилось трижды сделать это, прежде чем он остановился возле открытой двери. Осторожно выглянув, он увидел пустой коридор и решетки камер. Без сомнения, в некоторых из них сидят преступники, но это нижние уровне. Здесь только худшие и еще не пережившие суд. Никто не будет рисковать выпускать опаснейших врагов Короны погулять.

Вэриан вырастил последний камень возле двери на выход, прежде чем двинуться к ней. Сейчас ему нужно избавиться еще от двух охранников, а дальше добраться до ближайшего окна.

— Эй, малыш, не хочешь выпустить меня? — раздался женский голос из камеры слева.

Подросток быстро обернулся и увидел красноволосую молодую женщину. Она заговорчески улыбалась ему, опираясь плечом о стену, и махала ему.

— Не хочешь дать мне причину? — поднял бровь Вэриан.

— Ты мне нравишься, — хмыкнула незнакомка. — У нас есть общая цель — выбраться на свободу. Уверяю тебя, ты не пожалеешь.

— Довериться преступнице? Как я должен знать, что ты не сбросишь меня для отвлечения в середине побега? — с нотками злости спросил мальчик.

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты хочешь сделать. Если вырубить охранников у двери, то дальше остается только прокрасться до окна. Я — вор, пират, если хочешь. У меня есть боевые навыки и опыт, которые помогут нам выбраться незамеченными. Тебе не придется полагаться на удачу в этой авантюре, — тихо рассказывала она. — Кроме того, единственная лошадь, которая не принадлежит страже в замке, не послушает тебя, малыш. Я твой лучший вариант, на данный момент.

— Отлично, — раздраженно закатил глаза Вэриан, начиная перебирать ключи. — Надеюсь, я не пожалею об этом.

— Тебе не о чем волноваться, свою часть сделки я выполню. Я — леди Кейн, — представилась женщина.

— Вэриан, — коротко ответил мальчик, отворяя замок.

— Ну что же, приятно работать с тобой, Вэриан, — протянула она руку.

Подросток с некоторой опаской пожал ее, прежде чем они пошли дальше. Встав за дверью, они приготовились к удару. Как-то подсознательно они уже определили, что делать.

— Стража! Этот мальчик собирается сбежать! — закричала леди Кейн.

Дверь моментально отварилась, охранники забежали внутрь. Женщина с разворота ударила одного по голове ногой, отправив несчастного в стену. Вэриан же снова воспользовался кандалами. Благодаря чистой удаче оба стража потеряли сознание.

— Неплохое начало, — ухмыльнулась преступница, когда они заперли мужчин в камере.

— Давай просто поскорее выберемся отсюда, — нетерпеливо сказал мальчик.

— Конечно, — пожала плечами она. Осторожно двинулись по коридору к лестнице. — Итак, Вэриан. Мне просто любопытно, что находится внизу. Я в заключении уже больше года, и, кроме тебя, я не видела, чтобы кто-то был там так долго. Честно говоря, сначала я думала, что там пыточная.

— Там изоляторы, — бесстрастно сказал Вэриан, оглядывая пролет на предмет посторонних. — Камеры, в которые не пропускают свет и звук. Их также можно использовать для пыток.

— Малыш, мне все интереснее, что ты такого натворил, что тебя бросили в это место? — искренне интересовалась леди Кейн.

— Скажем так, — потянул Вэриан, — король не был слишком доволен после похищения и попытки убийства его жены, а также нападения на его дочь.

— О-хо-хо! Тебе, должно быть, сильно досталось, раз ты решил пойти на подобное, — с каким-то одобрением пропела женщина.

— Слушай, не то чтобы я против разговоров, но сейчас не лучший момент, — прошипел мальчик. — Ты говорила про коня?

— Да, верно. Нам надо в конюшню, — стала мгновенно серьезной преступница. Она схватил подростка за запястья, заставляя того поморщиться от боли, и повела по коридорам, мастерски избегая охраны, в нужный момент находя для них укрытия. Вэриан должен был признать, что одному ему было бы сложнее преодолеть этот путь.

Наконец, они выбрались во внутренний двор. Находиться на открытом пространстве еще более небезопасно, чем в помещении. Леди Кейн направилась прямо к стойлам, возле которых стояло что-то похожее на камеру заключенных.

— Есть что-нибудь, чем отпереть замок? — спросила она. Вэриан без лишних слов протянул леску. — Спасибо.

Через несколько минут Вэриан начал сомневаться в способностях его новой партнерши ко взлому. Он рассеянно почесывал мордочку Рудигера, оглядываясь по сторонам. Но, так или иначе, из-за отсутствия видимой угрозы, мальчик начал расслабляться. Наконец, раздался щелчок. Из тюремного стойла, Вэриан не собирался задумываться над этой глупостью, вышел черный жеребец.

— Итак, Аксель, поработаем еще разок вместе, — сказала леди Кейн, ловко забираясь в седло, после чего протянула руку мальчику. — Добро пожаловать на борт.

— Я нашел их! Все сюда! — словно гром разнесся по двору голос стража.

Вэриан проклял свою удачу, забрался на коня при помощи преступницы и посадил Рудигера между своих ног, чтобы тот не свалился в предстоящей погоне. Мальчик обернулся и увидел, как десяток стражей вываливается во двор, часть из которых сразу же направилась в конюшню. Он обхватил женщину руками в надежде, что их побег не будет провальным.

Когда они покидали замок через ворота, мысленный процесс Вэриана был прерван резкой болью в плече, от чего он выпустил короткий крик.

— Черт возьми! — выругалась Кейн, коротко взглянув на него, после чего вернулась к осмотру дороги. — Держись, малыш! Скоро мы оторвемся!

За пеленой боли он плохо понимал, что происходит. Рудигер жалобно скулил, прижимаясь к его груди. Подросток посмотрел на свое плечо и застыл, увидев торчащую из него стрелу и расползающееся кровавое пятно. Осознание быстро догнало его. Вэриан помотал головой в попытке отогнать туман и посмотрел вперед.

Черные камни то и дело мелькали на улицах. Мальчик пытался отвлечься мыслью о том, росли ли эти камни потому, что пытались добраться до него или просто разрушить Корону. Он потянулся к стреле и схватил ее настолько крепко, насколько позволяла выдержка, и, собрав всю волю в кулак, выдернул ее.

— Совсем с ума сошел?! — воскликнула Кейн. — Ты истечешь кровью!

— Будет хуже, если я упаду с лошади со стрелой в плече! Это не часть твоих забот! — огрызнулся Вэриан.

Королевская стража начала нагонять их на полпути к мосту. Они двигались слишком быстро, так что мальчик не мог точно определить, что делать с ситуацией. Через несколько улиц и несколько неудачных подсечек показался мост. Вэриан мог смутно разглядеть несколько шипообразных столбов ближе к его кончу. Подросток победоносно ухмыльнулся.

— Леди Кейн, ты должна проехать как можно ближе к вон тому камню на мосту! — твердо указал Вэриан.

— Ты с ума сошел?! Если мы пройдем близко, то все может обвалиться! — недоверчиво ответила преступница, явно не собираясь заниматься авантюрами.

— Если мы не оторвемся от них сейчас, но у нас больше не будет шанса. Я знаю как это звучит, но тебе придется мне доверять, — кисло ответил мальчик.

Женщина недоверчиво посмотрела на него. Она явно хотела еще поспорить, но мост стремительно приближался, времени на пререкания не было. Решать нужно быстро.

— Хорошо, не разочаруй меня, — ответила она и дернула поводья. — Ты слышал его, Аксель. Не подведи меня в этот раз.

Конь немного ускорился. Вэриан внимательно следил за камнем. Еще одно, что выяснил алхимик в последние дни, связано с ростом камней. Их скорость роста и размер зависят от того, сколько энергии в это вкладывать. Он почти ничего не потратил в ходе побега, так что сейчас ему нужно в одно касание отдать все. Это значит, что он не сможет контролировать их количество, масштаб разрушений будет огромен. Будет прекрасно, если он успеет задать направление.

Вэриан вытянул руку и сосредоточился. Он собирал все в пальцах, которые вскоре покрылись светом вплоть до средних фаланг. Сияющая прядь немного мешала обзору, но убирать ее не было времени. Наконец, когда они проезжали мимо, мальчик коснулся камня.

За спиной раздался грохот. Они обернулись и увидели, как камни стремительно вырастают из моста, разрушая его, становясь стеной между городом и материком. Кейн в изумлении наблюдала за этим, то и дела бросая неопределенный взгляд на своего временного партнера. У Вэриана же слипались глаза, но он все еще крепко сжимал талию женщины. Вскоре берег скрылся за деревьями, и преступница заметила состояние алхимика.

— Не спи, малыш. Найдем укрытие и я перевяжу тебя, — уверила она.

Вэриан слышал ее сквозь туман. Его глаза слипались от усталости и резкой потери энергии, которая держала его в норме все это время. Он мог лишь чувствовать тепло тела Рудигера у своего живота.

***

Фредерику казалось, что вскоре мигрень перекроет любые чувства. Эта ночь по праву может считаться одной из худших в его жизни. И, наверное, он не должен быть удивлен, что в этом снова виноват один небезызвестный алхимик. Кража цветка солнечной капли, похищение Арианна, мучения Рапунцель, нападение на его людей, попытка убийства Кассандры и Арианны. И вот теперь мальчик выбрался на свободу, чтобы натворить еще больше зла.

Он искренне не понимал, почему Рапунцель и Арианна не держат зла на Вэриана. Особенно Арианна. В отличии от их дочери, у королевы не было эмоциональной связи с подростком. Мальчик был опасен, безумен, он предал Корону и угрожал ее благополучию. В обычных обстоятельствах он был бы давно повешен, чтобы избежать возможных «рецидивов».

Король ждал в тронном зале известий от стражи. Найджел беспокойно расхаживал сбоку, вызывая легкое раздражение. Фредерик мог бы обойтись сейчас и без советника, но человек слишком настроен знать все детали.

Неожиданно в тронный зал вошел капитан гвардии. Он выглядел так, словно упал в овраг. Его форма была мятой и грязной, и на лице застыло странное выражение.

— Вы поймали его? — нетерпеливо спросил король, слегка наклоняясь вперед.

— Мне жаль, Ваше Величество, им удалось уйти, — повесил голову капитан в раскаянии.

Фредерик откинулся на спинку трона, устало потирая виски. Отчасти ему хотелось кричать за подобный провал, но он знал Адриана достаточно долго, чтобы знать, что он сделает все возможное, чтобы вернуть преступников за решетку.

— Расскажи мне все, — просит он, сжимая подлокотники.

— Есть! — отдал честь капитан, перейдя в режим отчета. — Мы преследовали беглецов от конюшен по городу до моста. Известно, что Вэриан был подстрелен. На мосту случилось непредвиденное — черные камни стали быстро расти. Они отгородили нас от преступников и разрушили мост. Это позволило им уйти и не дало нам возможности организовать дальнейшее преследование.

— Найджел, пожалуйста, организуй постройку нового моста, — сказал Фредерик, не отрывая взгляда от стража. Выражение лица Адриана точно говорило, что это еще не все.

— Конечно, Ваше Величество, — нерешительно ответил советник, но все-таки вышел из зала, оставив их наедине.

— Есть ли что-нибудь еще? — сдержанно спросил он.

— Перед тем, как камни начали расти, Вэриан коснулся одного чем-то светящимся. В его камере найдено множество следов от камней, но самих их там нет. Я подозреваю, что он как-то научился… контролировать камни, — осторожно ответил капитан.

Глаза Фредерика на секунду расширились, прежде чем опасно сузится. Это ужасное известие. Возможность управлять камнями даже тогда, когда Рапунцель потеряла эту силу, может вновь спровоцировать Вэриана к действию. В прошлый раз они выстояли лишь благодаря чуду, теперь же они должны действовать на опережение.

— Отправить все доступные ресурсы на поиски Вэриана! Выставить охрану у его дома, он обязательно попытается попасть туда. Даже если мы не сможем его захватить, мы не имеем права позволить ему добраться до любых ресурсов. Также допросите всех охранников, имеющих доступ к камере Вэриана. Узнайте, могли ли они пронести ему контрабанду — приказал король.

— Как прикажите! — Адриан поклонился и покинул тронный зал.

Фредерик остался наедине со своими мыслями. Вэриан на свободе и обладает магическими способностями. Это насмешка судьбы? Как это вышло? Знал ли об этом Квирин? Этот человек хранил слишком много секретов, чтобы сразу откинуть эту мысль. Ему не узнать об этом в любом случаи.

А если Вэриан последует за Рапунцель в своей слепой жажде мести? Фредерик вскинулся и встал. У него не было времени на рассуждение. Ему надо сейчас же отправить сообщение дочери. Предупрежден — значит вооружен. Будет лучше, если они будут заранее знать о надвигающейся угрозе.

***

Вэриан проснулся от надоедливого чириканья птиц, о котором успел позабыть за время заключения. Пробуждение не было быстрым. Он долго метался между сном и реальностью, пока, наконец, не открыл глаза и не увидел перед собой пещерный потолок. Мальчик смотрел на него, обдумывая свои дальнейшие действия. Вернуться домой и спасти отца — обязательный первый пункт. Найти доктора и получить лечение, если рана была заражена — желательно. Узнать о камнях от отца и своих силах — в долгосрочной перспективе.

Почуяв запах мяса, Вэриан попытался встать, но быстро передумал, когда плечо отозвалось острой болью. Рудигер появился через секунду, нетерпеливо обнюхивая его лицо.

— Я в порядке, — прохрипел мальчик, мягко оттолкнув енота, чтобы сделать еще одну попытку.

— Какое счастье, что ты проснулся, малыш, — услышал он голос леди Кейн. Вэриан посмотрел в сторону выхода из пещеры и увидел женщину возле костра и с куском мяса на палке. — Я бы хотела получить некоторые объяснения.

— Вынужден оставить твое желание неисполненным, — безразлично ответил он, наконец, прислонившись к стене, стараясь причинить себе меньше боли. Подросток почти не мог двигать правой рукой. Сейчас он как никогда был благодарен за то, что родился амбидекстером.

— Слушай, малыш, я не твоя старшая сестренка, которой ты можешь отказать из вредности, — немного угрожающе начала преступница, вставая перед ним. — Я — бандит. Ты здорово помог мне сегодня ночью, поэтому я делаю тебе предложение. Ты рассказываешь мне об этом фокусе, а я взамен не рассказываю о тебе людям, которые не будут церемонится с тобой. Сделка?

— Конечно, — закатил глаза Вэриан. — И я должен доверять тебе… почему, еще раз? Меня предала принцесса, а какая-то проходимка сделает это без задней мысли. На меня и так будет охотится вся королевская гвардия и парочка охотников за головами. Твоя угроза погоды мне не сделает.

— Справедливо, — хмыкнула леди Кейн с явным одобрением и села перед ним, откусывая от мяса. — Хотя бы расскажи мне, как такой милый малыш стал врагом Короны.

— Больно тебе это надо, — поморщился на прозвище подросток.

— Просто интерес, — пожала плечами она. — Не каждый день встречаешь кого-то кроме тебя, кто рискнул угрожать самому королю.

— Точно, — щелкнул пальцами в осознании Вэриан, — я слышал о тебе и сорванной коронации.

— Это был не лучший из моих планов, но это была лучшая возможность проникнуть в замок. Я не учла саму принцессу и ее боевую фрейлину. У меня все бы получилось, будь я немного более подготовлена, — раздраженно призналась Кейн, отведя взгляд.

— Зачем простому бандиту заниматься подобной авантюрой? Ни за что не поверю, что ты просто хотела захватить власть. Никто не пойдет на авантюру с риском смерти без оправданной цели, — рассуждал мальчик, поглаживая севшего возле него Рудигера.

— Да, у меня действительно были счеты к королю, — протянула она, после чего внимательно посмотрела на него своими пронзительными глазами. — Ты знаешь, что происходило в Короне после исчезновения принцессы?

— Это было до моего рождения, и я никогда не интересовался историей, если это не связано с наукой, так что нет, — ответил он.

— Когда Рапунцель была похищена, но ее поиски были брошены все силы королевства. Параллельно с этим начался массовый отлов преступников. Неважно, каков был масштаб преступления: убийство или же мелкая кража. Не важны мотивы. Суд был поверхностным. Многие из этих людей были повешены, совершенно того не заслуживая, — горько рассказывала она, после чего ее голос сковала сталь. — Моего отца затолкали в клетку у меня на глазах и увезли. Он никогда не возвращался с тех пор. Мой отец тяжело пострадал и больше не мог устроится на работу, чтобы прокормить меня. У него не было другого выбора, — она выдохнула и снова стала мертвецки спокойна. — Мне было шесть. До десяти лет я в голоде прожила в приюте, после чего сбежала и взяла себе псевдоним, леди Кейн. Конец истории.

— Разве не тяжело жить под чужим именем? — задал Вэриан самый нечувствительный по его мнению вопрос, чувствуя себя неловко от откровения.

— Я не слышала свое настоящее имя так долго, что больше не ассоциирую себя с ним. Я выросла, как леди Кейн, следовательно, ей и являюсь, — легко ответила преступница. — Ну теперь-то у тебя должна была проснуться тяга к откровениям?

Вэриан раздраженно отвел взгляд, но ничего против не сказал.

— Ты была в тюрьме последний год, так что можешь и не знать, что те нерушимые черные камни, которые помогли нам сбежать, начали в прошлом году прорастать по всему королевству. Когда я впервые столкнулся с ними, они только-только подступили к Старой Короне. Они просто возникли из ниоткуда. Я считал это странным, но удивительным феноменом. Рапунцель попросила меня хранить в секрете то, что камни демонстрировали физическую реакцию на нее. Она попросила меня о помощи и пообещала, что мы вместе разберемся с этой проблемой, — спокойный рассказ сменился тяжестью после этой фразы. — Через несколько месяцев камни практически уничтожили деревню. Мы с моим отцом отправились в столицу, чтобы рассказать королю о нашей проблеме и попросить помощи. Так я думал. На деле же мой отец солгал королю, что нам нужно больше земель для урожая. Проигнорировав приказ отца не приближаться к камням, я начал пытаться избавиться от них при помощи алхимии.

— Ого, алхимия. Я слышала, что это наука, подобная магии, — присвистнула леди Кейн, после чего глаза ее расширились в озарении. — Стой, это ты тот талантливый алхимик, о котором ходили слухи?

— Эм… я не знаю. Может быть? — пожал плечами Вэриан.

— Ладно, продолжай, — махнула рукой женщина.

— В общем, я получал от камней разные реакции, но ни одна их не повредила. В ходе несчастного случая, когда я пролил реактив и у нас с отцом была ссора по поводу моих экспериментов, началась непредвиденная реакция. Из камней стал расти какой-то янтарь, такой же прочный, как камни. Он захватил моего отца, — зажмурился мальчик, мысленно возвращаясь к этому моменту. — Я побежал за помощью к Рапунцель. Но она сказала, что сейчас не может пойти со мной. Из-за моей отчаянной настойчивости меня вышвырнули из замка. Я еще не знал, но в тот момент пошел слух, что я напал на принцессу. Когда я вернулся домой, моего отца уже полностью захватил янтарь. Так что после этого я делал все, чтобы освободить его, включая взлом дворцового хранилища с целью кражи волшебного цветка и похищение королевы, чтобы заманить Рапунцель в ловушку и использовать ее волосы.

— Ты, помнится, упоминал попытку убийства, — добавила Кейн.

— Да, точно, — раздраженно ответил Вэриан. — Я был так зол, что ни один из моих планов по освобождению отца не сработал, что собирался заставить принцессу и короля, из-за которых вся эта история с камнями и началась, страдать. Но, каким-то чудом, в Рапунцель на пару минут проснулись способности к управлению камнями, из-за чего все мои машины были уничтожены, а меня самого посадили в тюрьму.

— Это похоже на злую шутку судьбы, — невесело улыбнулась женщина. — Кто бы мог подумать, что у королевской семьи талант к разрушению семей?

— Преступников создают обстоятельства, — рассеянно сказал мальчик. — Чаще всего дороги назад уже нет. Зато дорога вперед всегда есть. Почему ты еще здесь? — подозрительно сощурился он.

— Полегче, малыш, — отмахнулась пренебрежительно леди Кейн. — Как я могу бросить тебя в таком состоянии? В качестве оплаты долга я помогу тебе добраться туда, куда ты хочешь.

— Ты собираешь держать меня при себе, пока не выпадет шанс обменять меня на свою свободу? — не впечатлено поднял бровь Вэриан.

— Отлично, да, я буду придерживаться этого плана, — закатила глаза она, сдавшись. — Но подумай сам. Что ты можешь сделать в таком состоянии? Не обязательно, что мы попадем в такую ситуацию, что мне придется продать тебя. Это будет простая сделка: я помогаю тебе с передвижением и защитой, а ты рассказываешь мне все, что знаешь о магии. Сделка?

По мере продолжения аргумента решительность подростка понемногу ослабевала. Ведь реальность такова, что сейчас он практически бесполезен. Только леди Кейн знает, как далеко от их нынешнего местоположения находится Старая Корона, и она уж точно ориентируется в лесу лучше, чем мальчик, практически не покидающий собственный подвал. По крайней мере он точно знает, чего ожидать от сотрудничества. И магия? Не особо важно. Когда он доберется до своих разработок, то сможет себя защитить.

— Сделка.


	3. Точка невозврата

Как оказалось, Вэриан проснулся после четырех. Истощение от раны и практически полное отсутствие сна в прошедшие сутки позволили ему иметь такой долгий сон. До заката они сидели в пещере. Леди Кейн скормила ему то, что осталось от пойманного кролика, но мальчик не жаловался. Он не получал много мяса в заключении, количество еды, которое он может съесть за раз, уменьшилось из-за голодания. Так что остатки вполне удовлетворили его потребности.

Неожиданной и неприятной новостью стало то, что конь, на котором они сбежали из замка, пропал. Женщина объяснила это так:

— Ах, Аксель, — раздраженно вздохнула она. — Предатель думает только о себе. Как только я спустила тебя с него, он сбежал. Спасибо, что хоть бинты успела забрать.

Так что идти им придется самим с крайней осторожностью. Вэриан не сможет убежать с такой раной. Он не сможет вырастить больше камней, если найдет один, так как потратил всю энергию, которую собрал в камере. Говоря об энергии, мальчик заметил, что его зрение значительно ухудшилось. Пока в нем была энергия, он не чувствовал голода, слабости, истощения, его тело чувствовало себя здоровее. Вероятно, зрение тоже улучшилось на некоторое время. Его глаза начали атрофироваться из-за почти постоянного пребывания в темноте. Просиди он в тюрьме на пару месяцев дольше, то мог бы и ослепнуть.

До вечера они сидели порознь. Кейн уснула вскоре после их разговора. Возможно, она так и не спала этой ночью, возможно, набирается сил для следующей, Вэриана это не слишком волновало. Рудигер, убедившись, что с его хозяином все в порядке, бегал среди деревьев, иногда принося ему орехи и ягоды, пока сам искал насекомых. Енот даже предложил ему толстую личинку, но подросток не слишком желал подобный деликатес.

Пока длились часы затишья, он пытался просчитать все возможные исходы. По прошествии времени рана начала зудеть, и дальше все только ухудшалось. Вэриан чувствовал, что у него поднимается температура. Его рана заразилась, но он не рискнул развязывать бинты, чтобы увидеть это. Положение ухудшалось с каждой минутой. В таком состоянии он не сможет добраться до Старой Короны, леди Кейн вряд ли будет заботится о нем и бросит. Он плохо перенес недавнюю болезнь, его иммунитет все еще должен быть ослаблен. Его жизнь снова была под угрозой.

Вэриан расстроено прислонил голову к каменной стене в поисках прохлады, смотря на оживленный лес. Если бы здесь были камни, то его тело, теоретически, могло бы справиться с болезнью какое-то время. Но ни одного камня поблизости не наблюдалось. Мальчик вздохнул.

Что такое, эта энергия? Все, что он знает, она такая же, что и в Рапунцель. Вся энергия, которую имеет девушка, храниться в ее волосах, делая их столь же нерушимыми, что и черные камни. Но раньше волосы уже отрезали, разве нет? Вэриан нахмурился на этой мысли. Флин… нет, Юджин срезал их без особых проблем. В тот момент волосы потеряли свои магические силы и потемнели.

Раньше волосы Рапунцель имели другие свойства. Они светились, когда кто-то пел песню-заклинание, и обладали целебными и омолаживающими свойствами. Видимо, этот аспект ее магии был в «первых» волосах, и теперь утерян. Волосы хранили исцеляющими силами, которые было легко потерять. Вся остальная сила была скрыта в теле девушки до тех пор, пока она впервые не вступила в контакт с камнями.

Теперь, в чем заключается его магия? Он может песней-заклинанием и касанием забирать энергию из камней. Это немного сглаживает его болячки и позволяет выращивать больше камней. Но его волосы срезали всю жизнь. Разве песня не должна перестать работать? Может не его волосы не являются ключевой деталью его магии. Ведь, как таковой, собственной магии у него нет, он это понял раньше. Может, его волосы это хранилище для энергии, которую он забирает, а тело — проводник?

Кончики его пальцев сияют во время передачи энергии. Он может что-то взять, только входя с эти в контакт. Но обязательно ли это должны быть руки? Надо будет проверить это позже.

Вдруг Вэриана осенило. Рапунцель лечила раны и наполняла силой и молодостью, а его магия противоположна ее. Да даже слова песни говорят: «сделай их силу моей». Может ли он забирать энергию не только из камней? Как на счет жизненной силы? Это обязательно должны быть люди? Могут ли это быть животные? Растения?

С трудом мальчик встал и направился к выходу. Из-за слабости он не смог уйти слишком далеко, рухнув у ближайшего куста. Он оглянулся на леди Кейн и убедился, что она спит, отвернувшись от него. Почувствовав себя немного уверенней, Вэриан схватился за куст обеими руками и начал петь почти шепотом.

_«Shadow, cold and dark,  
Make the final plea…»_

Он в ужасе одернул руки, когда увидел, как растение увядает прямо на глазах. Стоило заклинанию остановиться, куст вернулся к прежнему состоянию, а мальчик почувствовал, как те крохи силы, которые он получил, снова исчезли. Глубоко вздохнув и собравшись с силами, он начал заново.

_«Shadow, cold and dark,  
Make the final plea,  
Take the sands of time,  
And set the spirit free.  
Take what has been hurt,  
Grant them no mercy,  
Bend and break the reigns,  
And set this spirit free,  
The spirit free...»_

Куст обратился в пыль прямо в его руках. В тот же момент Вэриан почувствовал, что лихорадка отступает, а зуд смягчается. Он аккуратно коснулся раны под бинтами. Она все еще болела, но уже не так невыносимо, как минуту назад. Почувствовав эмоциональный подъем, мальчик повторил процесс с еще одним кустом, от чего какая-либо боль и вовсе исчезла. Вместе с тем его зрение немного улучшилось.

Вэриан в восторге смотрел на свои руки. Эта магия была потрясающей. Что бы ни происходил с его телом, как бы измучен он не был, чем бы ни болел, как бы серьезно ни был бы ранен — он всегда сможет исцелить себя за счет всего, в чем есть жизнь. Все, что нужно, это забрать ее.

Мысли пронзила темная мысль. Если вокруг не будет растений и животных, то сможет ли он убить человека, чтобы выжить? Будет ли его жизнь важнее другого человека. Он был готов умереть ради своей цели. Он чуть не убил двух людей два месяца назад, но тогда он управлял роботом. Готов ли он лишить кого-то жизни собственными руками ради собственного выживания, не будь этот кто-то его врагом?

Рудигер выскочил из-за деревьев прямо ему на колени, прервав поток мыслей. Вэриан улыбнулся еноту и потрепал того по голове, после чего взял его в руки и вернулся в пещеру, чтобы снять повязки. Без боли в плече он начал замечать, насколько сильно они затянуты.

Леди Кейн проснулась сама, когда небо стало совсем оранжевым. Она потянулась и обернулась к мальчику, который со скукой наблюдал за ней. Женщина удивленно подняла бровь, увидев скомканные в углу кровавые бинты.

— Так-так, если ты мог вылечить себя, то так бы и сказал, — насмешливо сказала она.

— Еще чего, — отвернулся Вэриан, решив действовать, будто все так, как и должно быть, и он не открыл эту способность всего час назад.

— Пошли, малыш. У нас есть только ночь, чтобы двигаться, — позвала Кейн, решив проигнорировать несговорчивость партнера. Она еще все узнает, чуть позже.

Вэриан поднялся без пререканий, посадив Рудигера на плечи. Они шли по лесу около получаса, пока не достигли лесной тропы. К тому времени уже совсем стемнело. Они шли за деревьями вдоль дороги, чтобы не попасться случайным путникам и гвардейцам, пока не достигли развилки, которую уже знал и сам мальчик. Одна из четырех широких дорог вела к столице, еще одна сворачивала к Старой Короне. Отсюда он вполне мог бы добраться сам.

— Кейн, слушай, — начал Вэриан, но был прерван.

— Просто Кейн? Куда подевалась леди? — насмешливо спросила женщина.

— Леди Кейн слишком длинно. Ничего страшного, если я просто использую имя. Тем более, что ты вообще меня по имени не зовешь, — закатил глаза мальчик, но уже более беззлобно.

— Ты не можешь жаловаться на это, малыш. Даже если ты знаешь алхимию и являешься врагом Короны, это не делает тебя в моих глазах кем-то больше, чем ребенок, — немного высокомерно ответила она.

— Как скажешь, — отмахнулся подросток, желая вернуться к разговору. — Я хотел заранее продумать план, чтобы не медлить на месте.

— План? Неужели есть причины, чтобы волноваться? — небрежно спросила Кейн.

— Ну, я не знаю, — с огромным сарказмом сказал Вэриан. — Король и капитан гвардии прекрасно знают, что я вернусь в Старую Корону. Конечно же, они никогда не пошлют туда стражей, чтобы захватить меня! — театрально рассуждал он.

— Ладно-ладно, я поняла, — отмахнулась преступница, но к сведенью приняла. — Что ты предлагаешь?

— Стражей надо связать, никому из них нельзя позволить уйти, иначе мы пропали. Вырубить, связать и запереть где-то. Кроме того, они должны время от времени сменятся. Либо раз в день, либо два раза в день. Второе вероятнее. Нужно дождаться, пока не начнется смена, чтобы мы могли не волноваться о времени, — думал вслух мальчик, потирая подбородок. — У меня нет оружия, у тебя только кинжал. Вступать в битву нецелесообразно, так как преимущество не на нашей стороне. Засада — наш лучший вариант, но у нас нет ресурсов.

— Ты мог бы вырастить больше камней и просто посадить их в «клетку», — предложила Кейн.

— Я потратил все силы на то, чтобы мы оторвались, — отверг идею Вэриан. — Кроме того, мы и сами не сможем добраться до гвардейцев в этом случае, чтобы заткнуть. Намного безопаснее, если будет тихо на случай, если мимо будут проходить другие.

— Можно быстро обезвредить их по одному, я хороша в этом, — гордо сказала женщина. — Будешь на подхвате. Убедишься, что местность зачищена.

Вэриан только кивнул. У него не было лучшего предложения. Ему действительно повезло с теми охранниками, он был немного сильнее за счет силы камней. В обычной ситуации у него ничего бы не вышло. Сейчас его единственный вариант — положиться на леди Кейн.

***

Они добрались до Старой Короны еще через сорок пять минут с последнего разговора. Один раз им пришлось прятаться за деревьями от случайного патруля. Вэриану пришлось сделать неимоверное усилие, чтобы не побежать, когда стражи проходили опасно близко. К счастью, темнота и болтливость мужчин сыграли им на руку.

Мальчик испытал трепет, когда увидел первое скопление черных камней. Здесь, дома, они больше не казались удобным способом побега из тюрьмы, а чудовищной силой, сносящей все на своем пути. Его сердце наполнилось болью, когда он увидел дом, поднятый на шипах. Верно, он должен напомнить себе, для чего все это было начато. Чтобы больше никто не пострадал, как он.

Они оставались скрытыми за камнями недалеко от дороги. Вэриан нервно обнимал Рудигера, повторяя себе, что все почти закончилось. Вместо шерсти он представлял сильные руки отца и объятия. Он так хотел почувствовать это снова: защиту и любовь. Не верится, что уже полгода прошло.

— Я слышу лошадей, — прошептала Кейн, вырывая его из раздумий. — Прячься.

Мимо них промчались четыре лошади с гвардейцами. Мальчик был счастлив, что таких коней, как Максимус, у стражи больше нет, иначе их бы давно засекли. Им пришлось ждать еще десять минут, прежде чем смененные сторожевые отправились обратно в столицу. Убедившись, что они скрылись и не собираются возвращаться, подросток и женщина начали пробираться вглубь деревни. Черные камни служили прекрасным укрытием.

Когда Вэриан увидел свой дом, он призвал Кейн остановиться.

— Их только двое, — сказала она подозрительно. — Где могут быть еще двое?

— Внутри. Там есть подземный тоннель, так что его тоже должны охранять, — ответил мальчик.

— Как-то ты не упомянул такую важную деталь, — раздраженно прошипела женщина.

— Не было никакого смысла использовать его. Контролировать проход под своими ногами намного легче, чем дом и его окрестности. Тем более, если гвардейцы снаружи поймут, что в дом проникли, один из них побежит за подмогой. Их надо вывести в первую очередь, — так же раздраженно объяснил Вэриан.

— Отлично, я понимаю, — с недовольством сказала Кейн. — Но, возможно, я могла бы что-то сделать с этим. — Мальчик только закатил глаза, но не прервал. — Нападешь на того, что слева. Другой отвлечется, и я сразу его вырублю. Если повезет, к тому моменту, когда выбегут еще двое, эти уже будут без сознания. Если нет, придется сражаться сразу со всеми. За себя я не волнуюсь, а вот ты должен продержаться достаточно долго, пока я разбираюсь со своей половиной.

— Пойду найду какую-нибудь палку или типа того, — ответил подросток, после чего снял с плеча Рудигера. — А ты спрячься, пока все не закончится.

Енот смотрел на него секунду, прежде чем скрыться среди камней. Вэриан надеялся, что он действительно не полезет к ним, если что-то пойдет не так.

Главная проблема заключалась в том, что его дом находится на возвышении, что дает широкий обзор. Им пришлось сделать крюк, чтобы зайти сзади. Им также пришлось забраться на крышу и идти по центральному ребру, чтобы дребезжание черепицы не привлекло внимание. Вэриан никогда не обладал хорошим чувством равновесия, так что ему пришлось ползти. Кейн недовольно смотрела на него с другого края крыши.

Они скатились к разным углам крыши. Гвардейцы под ними казались расслабленными, но не сонными. Они просто смотрели вперед, не слишком волнуясь о своем окружении. Мальчик нервно посмотрел на свою спутницу, ожидая сигнала.

Женщина уверенно кивнула, и Вэриан перевел взгляд на стражей. Вдохнув поглубже, он прыгнул прямо на плечи коренастому мужчине, тем самым резко прижав к земле. Он ударился подбородком и потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Быстро, не давая ему прийти в себя, мальчик ударил ручкой рычага, который он подобрал, у основания шеи. К счастью, мужчина потерял сознание.

Тем временем другой гвардеец успел сделать шаг к ним, прежде чем Кейн приземлилась у него за спиной, схватила гвардейца за плечи и ударила того о стену. Шлем защитил его, поэтому она повторила действие, пока мужчина в ее руках не размяк, безвольно упав на крыльцо.

Из дома послышались возгласы. Они встали по обе стороны двери в ожидании, Вэриан уже замахнулся рычагом для удара. Стоило одной из дверей открыться, той, у которой стоит он, мальчик ударил, по видимому попав врагу в глаз. Гвардеец отступил внутрь, оттолкнув своего товарища. Не медля, женщина влетела внутрь и ударила этого же охранника снова, от чего он свалился с ног, корчась на земле.

Вэриан отступил, когда Кейн завязала драку со стражем. Он тяжело дышал от усталости, перед глазами мелькали черные пятна, которые он попытался отогнать быстрым морганием. Пытаясь не обращать внимания на свое состояние, мальчик поплелся к другому гвардейцу, который уже начал подниматься. Человек с явной болью смотрел ему в глаза.

— Это преступление против Короны, парень. Если ты не остановишься, то однажды встретишь виселицу, — вымучено сказал он. Это не звучало как угроза, скорее предупреждение. Вэриан не хотел думать, почему кто-то вдруг озаботился его будущим. Наверное, у этого человека есть сын его возраста, или брат, или кто-то еще.

— Это не может быть хуже того, что уже случилось, — без злобы, просто констатируя ответил подросток.

Он не был уверен, что у него хватит сил сейчас просто связать его, так что он снова замахнулся, но гвардеец блокировал удар рукой, зашипев от боли. Он сделал рывок, схватив Вэриана и повалив его на пол, придавив собственным весом. Лопатки больно уперлись в каменный пол, когда мальчик отчаянно пытался оттолкнуть более сильного человека. Он запаниковал, поняв, что при таких условиях ему никогда не выйти из захвата.

_«Shadow, cold and dark,  
Make the final plea…»_

Первые строчки песни непроизвольно покинули его губы. Стражник запаниковал, когда почувствовал, как жизненная сила утекает из тела в руки мальчика, сжавшиеся на его плечах, а яркий свет неприятно обжег глаза. Он отстранился, прерванное заклинание потеряло силу, и потерянные годы вновь вернулись к человеку через несколько секунд. Вэриан, дотянулся до ручки и ударил человека по голове, едва не попав в висок. Гвардеец свалился набок. Мальчик в панике выбрался из-под него и судорожно прижал пальцы к сонной артерии. Почувствовав пульс, он расслабился.

— Так вот что у тебя за магия! — присвистнула Кейн, подойдя сзади к осевшему от усталости подростку. — Выглядит эффектно.

— Надо связать их и оттащить в одну из комнат, — сказал Вэриан, проигнорировав комментарий про магию.

Мальчик чувствовал себя онемевшим. Чувство жизни, которую он кратко вытягивал из человека, все еще стояло в его груди. Он не думал дважды, чтобы попытаться забрать ее. Что случилось бы, если бы песня была допета? Он стал бы убийцей? Что сказал бы его отец, если бы увидел это? Вэриан почувствовал как по позвоночнику пробежал мороз.

— Ты в порядке, малыш? — с легкой озабоченностью спросила женщина, когда через минуту подросток не двинулся.

— Да, да. В порядке, — череcчур быстро ответил он, наконец покинув свои мысли. Он начал связывать первого стража, возле которого сидел, явно не желая говорить о произошедшем.

Вэриан думал, что это удача, что они еще никого не убили. Четверо охранников в тюрьме, четверо гвардейцев здесь, куча людей на мосту. Травмы головы довольно неприятные и опасные. Это легчайший способ избавиться от врага, но и легчайший способ лишить жизни. Почему он не подумал об этом раньше? Его моральный компас настолько сломался в стремлении достичь собственных целей? Прав ли король на его счет?

Они оттащили связанных охранников в кладовую в конце коридора. Когда Вэриан забирал одного из гвардейцев на улице, Рудигер вернулся и больше не отходил. Мальчик прислонился к стене, тяжело дыша, когда Кейн заперла дверь.

— Это все, что у нас есть, — сказала женщина, похлопав руками, словно пытаясь избавиться от грязи. — Я буду ждать тебя на улице. Даже не думай сбежать, я намерена получить свою часть сделки, — шутливо пригрозила она, проходить.

— Да, спасибо, — тихо ответил подросток.

Подождав, пока Кейн не скроется, Вэриан направился к своей старой лаборатории. Он сглотнул горький ком, когда схватил старую ручку. Дверь возвышалась над ним пугающей стеной. Увидеть отца таким спустя несколько месяцев было просто страшно. Рудигер издал утешающее стрекотание, потеревшись о ноги.

— Все будет хорошо, — попытался убедить себя мальчик, после чего обратился к еноту. — Спасибо, приятель.

Он открыл дверь. Комната была хорошо освещена, хотя на стене был всего один светильник. Химикаты сияли разными цветами на столах в полном беспорядке в унисон с не укрытой частью янтаря. Укрытая покрывалом громадина в центре лаборатории мгновенно приковывала взгляд.

Вэриан сорвал ткань, обнажая застывшую фигуру своего отца. На его лице отразилась боль, словно кто-то ударил его исподтишка. Он был прав: больно возвращаться к своим ошибкам. Мальчик вымучено улыбнулся, посмотрев на лицо мужчины.

— Не волнуйся, пап. Я все исправлю, — надломлено заверил он, прикоснувшись к холодному камню. Вэриан начал свою песню.

_«Shadow, cold and dark,  
Make the final plea,  
Take the sands of time,  
And set the spirit free.  
Take what has been hurt,  
Grant them no mercy,  
Bend and break the reigns,  
And set this spirit free,  
The spirit free...»_

Он заворожено наблюдал, как свет янтаря неумолимо гаснет, как все больше трещин расползается от места соприкосновения с рукой, как края осыпаются в ничто. Мальчик приложил усилия, чтобы не остановить поток слов. Знакомое чувство силы вновь наполнило его, кончики пальцев светились вместе с растрепанными волосами. В этой сцене было что-то потустороннее. Раньше Вэриан никогда не верил в магию.

С последними затихающими словами, Квирин упал на пол, где совсем недавно был черный камень и янтарь. Подросток подполз к нему на четвереньках в панике, не озаботившись ходьбой.

— Папа! — с огромными надеждой и облегчением позвал он, но его нутро мгновенно охолодело, стоило только коснуться ледяной руки отца. Мертвецки ледяной. — Папа… — прошептал он в неверии, после чего приложил ухо к груди, в отчаянной попытке услышать сердцебиение или почувствовать подъем и падение грудной клетки. Ничего не случилось. Ничего.

— Нет… — с пустым выражением сказал Вэриан, протягивая руки к лицу Квирину. Пальцы почувствовали холодную кожу, проведя по щекам. — Ты не можешь быть… нет, — неуместное хихиканье вырвалось из его глотки вперемешку с хныканьем. Руки затряслись от нервов, когда они захватили чужой ворот и слегка потрясли безвольного человека. Стеклянные голубые глаза заплыли, на них навернулись слезы. — Это не может быть так, — горько посмеялся мальчик, чувствуя как лицо нагревается от смеси разрушительных эмоций, — только не так. — Слов катастрофически не хватало.

Вэриан тяжело и быстро дышал, пытаясь захватить немного кислорода, но безуспешно. Он наклонился и прижался лбом и ладонями к неподвижной груди. Нервное хихиканье превратилось в скулеж, потом сменилось всхлипами, когда слезы, наконец, сорвались с глаз. Его грудь болела от гипервентиляции. Он чувствовал, как ткань рвется под его пальцами.

— Нет! — проревел Вэриан, сорвавшись в истерическое рыдание. — Нет-нет-нет! — продолжал он в ужасе и отрицании. — Проснись! Давай! Ты мне нужен! — молил он, глотая слезы.

Мальчик был в панике, ужасе от происходящего. Все зря! Это все было зря! Он стал преступником, предателем, чуть не убил кучу людей для этого? Чтобы прижиматься к охладевшему трупу в разрушенном доме, в покинутой деревне, в полном одиночестве? Это то, что он заслужил?

— Ты не можешь так поступить со мной! — с гневом прокричал Вэриан, крепко зажмурившись, желая потеряться в своем горе. Он просто хотел вернуться обратно в свою темную камеру и оставаться там в неведении, полный ложных надежд, придающих жизни смысл. Что ему теперь делать? Куда идти?

Чьи-то руки нежно оттянули его к теплой груди от холодного отца. Вэриану было все равно. Он отчаянно обнял женщину, уткнувшись ей в плечо. Он плохо осознавал ситуацию, ничего уже не мог осмыслить, но теплые руки утешающе гладили его спину и качали из стороны в сторону, словно маленького ребенка. Впервые за долгое время ему было все равно, что с ним обращаются, как с ребенком. Сейчас он отчаянно хотел быть таковым, чтобы не чувствовать эту невыносимую боль.

— Это моя вина, — с надрывом прошептал мальчик, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, просто пытаясь оформить собственные мысли. — Если бы я просто послушал его и не пытался избавиться от камней, то ничего бы не произошло.

— Ты не знал, что это произойдет, — удивительно мягко сказала Кейн, проведя по его волосам пытаясь утешить.

— Я должен был быть на его месте, — сломано ответил Вэриан, прижимаясь к женщине сильнее в поисках поддержки, словно сами слова резали его изнутри. — Если бы он не спасал меня, то был бы еще жив. И Корона бы не пострадала из-за меня. Возможно, они правы. Я просто пытался обвинить других в своих проблемах.

На мгновения комната погрузилась в полную тишину, нарушаемую лишь всхлипами подростка и попискиваниями Рудигера, сидящего рядом с грустной мордочкой.

— Иногда я обвиняю себя в том, что случилось с моим отцом, — неожиданно начала Кейн с грустью и отчаянием. — Я думала: если бы я не родилась, то моему отцу не пришлось бы заботится обо мне. Ему не пришлось бы воровать, чтобы прокормить меня. Его бы не арестовали из-за меня. Он мог быть все еще жив и счастлив. Но это произошло, — грустно усмехнулась она, когда Вериан поднял на нее взгляд. — И из-за этого я существую такой, какая я есть. Возможно, я могла бы быть лучшим человеком, но я бы ни за что не отдала этот опыт за такую эфемерную возможность. Я не жалею о том, кем я стала. И я не собираюсь прощать свои обиды просто потому, что иногда я думаю о возможностях, которые были упущены. Теперь тебе придется быть сильным, малыш, или ты станешь одним из тех людей, которых этот жестокий мир сожрал с потрохами.

— Что мне делать? — пусто спросил мальчик, словно не слышал предыдущих слов.

— Расскажи мне о своей магии. Я здесь для этого, в конце концов, — предложила она. — А там ты сам решишь.

— Есть это… заклинание. Если я пою его, то могу забирать энергию из черных камней, растений, живых существ, — медленно объяснял Вэриан вместе с тем успокаиваясь. — Я должен касаться их, чтобы процесс пошел. Мои волосы и пальцы светятся. Если заклинание прервать, это эффект исчезнет. Если у меня достаточно энергии, то я могу перенаправить ее для роста камней.

— Это все? — спросила она, явно рассчитывая на продолжение.

— Я никогда не говорил, что много знаю, — фыркнул мальчик.

— Так ты использовал мое любопытство? Если бы ты мне не нравился, то было бы очень больно, — усмехнулась она, потрепав его по волосам. — У тебя большое будущее.

— Отец что-то знал, — выпалил Вэриан, зажмурившись. — Но он сказал, что я еще не готов узнать правду. Черные камни здесь, чтобы указать дорогу. Я думаю, что все ответы лежат в конце этого пути, — он вздохнул, его голос стал звучать увереннее к концу. — Мне нужно узнать правду. Я хотел найти ее до того, как отец… Мне больше ничего не остается.

Кейн осторожно выскользнула из его хватки и встала. Она схватила покрывало, ранее скрывавшее янтарь, и накинула его на Квирина, скрывая безжизненное тело от глаз.

— Переоденься, возьми самое необходимое. Я найду гвардейских лошадей. Хотя бы одна должна быть для экстренных сообщений, — распорядилась женщина, помогая подростку встать.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь? — с подозрением спросил мальчик, но уже без прежней враждебности.

— Мне все еще интересна магия. Я бы хотела обладать какой-нибудь силой. Уже это заставило бы людей платить мне, чтобы увидеть чудо. И мне все еще не рады в Короне, — честно ответила Кейн. — Кроме того, маленькая принцесса тоже должна искать ответы на этом пути. У меня есть к ней старые счеты. К ее фрейлине, особенно, — угрожающе сощурилась она.

При упоминании Кассандры Вэриан почувствовал на языке что-то горькое. Она оставила его также, как и Рапунцель. Она никогда не заботилась о нем, обращая внимание только тогда, когда ей самой было что-то нужно или из чувства вины. Но алхимик больше не чувствовал к ней зла, только эту необъяснимую горечь. Кэсси сама была горечью. Он больше не хотел вспоминать о ней.

Мальчик в последний раз обернулся на скрытую фигуру Квирина. Ему хотелось устроить отцу достойные похороны, но с нынешним положением вещей он не в состоянии. Вэриан не сомневался, что Король похоронит того как положено. Почувствовав новые слезы, он отвернулся и вышел. Наверное, его папа сейчас с мамой. Наверное, они счастливы снова быть вместе.

***

У Вэриана не так много вещей, которые можно взять с собой. У него и одежды то толком не осталось. Большую часть его сумки как и прежде составляли химикаты. К счастью, наличие лошади позволяет взять с собой достаточно, чтобы некоторое время не волноваться о пополнении. Опустошаю тайник с деньгами, мальчик чувствовал себя не по себе.

Он не слишком критично оглядел себя. Вэриан вытащил самую целую голубую рубашку, которая у него была, с заплаткой под левой грудью. Чтобы скрыть ее, пришлось надеть эту дорогую жилетку, которую купили для особых случаев, которые так и не наступили. Почти новые, еще непотертые штаны и сапоги. Дополнительная маленькая сумка на поясе, еще одна побольше висит через плечо.

Подросток задумчиво накручивал на палец распущенные волосы, сжимая в другой руке ножницы. Постояв так еще несколько минут, он вздохнул и отложил их, схватив ленту и невидимки, которые достал из маминой шкатулки, и собрал волосы в высокую гульку. Подстричься он может и потом, когда разрешит другие проблемы. Почувствовав готовность, Вэриан надел перчатки и плащ, который обычно использовал для экспериментов, и натянул на голову запасные очки.

Рудигер вбежал в комнату с протяжным рокотом, пытаясь привлечь внимание хозяина. Мальчик обернулся, чтобы понять, что случилось. Енот сжимал в зубах старый исписанный лист бумаги.

— Что там, приятель? — спросил алхимик, забирая лист.

Лишь бросив взгляд на первые слова, его лицо исказилось грустью. Письмо, которое отец так отчаянно сжимал в янтаре. Прощальное письмо.

***

Кейн уже ждала его, сидя на одном из гвардейских коней. Второй ждал рядом. Оба они были полностью лишины каких-либо символов, связанных с Короной или королевской стражей. Эти лошади не похожи на Макса, им абсолютно все равно, что делать, пока есть еда. Вэриан посадил Рудигера на спину серому жеребцу, а после залез следом.

— Я вижу, ты чувствуешь себя лучше, — дразняще улыбнулась женщина.

Мальчик решительно сощурился, глядя вперед себя. Он успокаивающе погладил енота и обернулся к своей спутнице, заговорщицки растянув губы в полуулыбке, словно это делается через боль.

— Давай найдем это Темное королевство.

***

Рапунцель чувствовала себя потрясающе. Она стояла посреди тропического леса возле ручья. Кроме звуков леса, ничего не прерывало умиротворяющую тишину. Моменты единения с природой всегда прекрасны. Иногда девушка вспоминает, как сидела в башне, всегда смотря на эту красоту издалека. Она глубоко вдохнула чистый воздух и сладостно зажмурилась, желая, чтобы этот сладостный миг не кончался.

Когда она открыла глаза, все изменилось. Под ногами больше не было травы, только твердая серая земля. Исчез лес, сменившийся равнинной пустошью на мили вокруг. Принцесса испуганно огляделась, не понимая, как здесь оказалась.

— Есть здесь кто-нибудь?! — прокричала она в надежде, что кто-то отзовется.

Сначала Рапунцель слышала только тишину, но потом, прислушавшись, она смогла услышать, как кто-то напевает слишком хорошо знакомую мелодию. Медленно обернувшись, она увидела своего старого знакомого всего в десяти шагах.

Измученное и безразличное лицо Вэриана казалось почти незнакомым. Его холодные, но все еще такие живые глаза, впали и скрылись в тени челки и собственных темных кругов. Он смотрел на лист бумаги, которую сжимал с явной силой. Слезы катились с его глаз, но мальчик словно сам не понимает этого.

— Вэриан? — недоверчиво спросила девушка, словно желая убедится, что ей не мерещится.

Мелодия в тот же миг заглохла, когда подросток поднял на нее свои глаза. Его выражение не изменилось ни на йоту. Черные камни начали прорастать один за другим, ускоряясь с каждым разом.

— Мы уже готовы, — едва слышно сказал он, после чего развернулся и начал уходить.

— Стой! Вэриан! — закричала Рапунцель, помчавшись за алхимиком, но два камня выросли прямо перед ней, преградив путь. Их становилось все больше, что знакомой фигуры почти не было видно. — Вэриан! — в последний раз позвала принцесса, но через секунду камни заполнили все.

***

Рапунцель проснулась, тяжело дыша. Юджин и другие уже были рядом с обеспокоенными лицами. Наверное, она разбудила их своим беспокойным сном.

— Ты в порядке, Рапунцель? — взволнованно спросил парень.

Девушка резко села и обняла его со всей своей девичьей силы.

— Полегче, блонди, а то так можно и раздавить, — обыденно пошутил Юджин, но обнял в ответ. Это немного помогло. Принцесса отпустила его и кратко улыбнулась, но потом снова почувствовала себя плохо.

— Мне приснился Вэриан, — сказала она.

— Наверное, это из-за тотема. Кошмары часто наступают после плохих событий, — предположила Кассандра, утешающе сжав плечо.

— Нет, это другой сон, — призналась Рапунцель, нервно перебирая волосы. — Он похож на те, что у меня были перед его нападениями.

— Как… вещий сон? — спросил Лэнс неуверенно.

— Да… да, — согласилась она, обняв себя за плечи. — Там снова был Вэриан и черные камни, но раньше Вэриан всегда шел ко мне. Но в этот раз он уходил. И он не обвинял и не предупреждал, только сказал, что мы готовы. Но я не знаю, к чему.

— Если Вэриан снова станет угрозой, то мы снова с ним разберемся, — уверенно сказал Юджин, желая утешить возлюбленную.

— В прошлый раз нам удалось победить только потому, что Рапунцель получила неожиданный контроль над нерушимыми черными камнями, — пессимистично сказала Кэс.

— Кассандра, такая Кассандра. Всегда найдет, как ухудшить настроение, — раздраженно закатил глаза Юджин, обвинительно посмотрев на фрейлину.

— Нет, она права, — сказала принцесса со скорбью на лице. — Нам еще придется встретиться с Вэрианом. И если он захочет войны, мы должны быть готовы к этому, — она решительно посмотрела на своих друзей. — Пока мы не одни, нам ничего не страшно.

— Вот это настрой! — похвалил Лэнс, мягко похлопав по спине. — Но пока у нас есть время, я предпочту набираться сил. Спокойной ночи.

— Ты уверена, что все в порядке? — на всякий случай еще раз спросил Юджин.

— Пока что, — неопределенно ответила она.


	4. Сбитый курс

Ему кажется, что от своего мертвого отца Вэриан заработал трупное окоченение, словно по венам у него бежит не горячая кровь, а жидкий азот. Его руки чесались, а ногти и кончики пальцев синели и чернели, это распространялось по его коже, как болезнь. Он спит раз в два дня, ведь солнечный и лунный свет изводят его глаза, его разум, его душу и заставляют истощающую энергию бурлить в его крови. Вэриан ловит себя на том, что считает собственные вздохи и слушает ритм своего сердца в тщетных попытках убедиться, что еще жив.

Стыдно признавать, но мальчик готов отдать все, чтобы вернуться в кромешную тьму своей камеры. Дни складываются в недели, а жить легче не становится. Он просто хочет узнать о Темном Королевстве и Лунном опале. Ему нужно двигаться, чтобы не заледенеть окончательно, не собирать пыль, как завалявшийся хлам. Как безвольный труп.

Его душа клокочет и бьется в отчаянии, не находя себе места. Вэриан поет, собирает энергию, разрушает камни, но бездонная пустота, о которой он раньше и не подозревал, никак не желает заполниться. Ему нужно больше, чтобы перестать ощущать это тошнотворное бессилие. Его грудь постоянно болит от напряжения, повисшего на нем после кончины Квирина. Алхимик думает, что если начнет кричать, то может стать легче, но ему все еще нет дела. При всем желании, он не может заставить себя заботиться о собственном благополучии.

Большую часть немногочисленных разговоров ведет Кейн. Они оставили лошадей, когда ушли достаточно далеко, и купили новых в комплекте с повозкой. Вэриан мало волновался, где она взяла на это деньги. Такие мелочи больше не имеют для него значения, лишь бы они могли как можно скорее добраться до нужного места. Алхимик старается занять свои руки и голову вычислениями, формулами, координатами, но шипящий шум в его голове словно нарастает. Он сходит с ума. Он не сильно против.

— Мы почти добрались до Вэрдэроса, — сказала Кейн, бросив на партнера краткий взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что тот слушает. — Я добуду провиант. Тебе просто придется позаботиться о наших вещах. Я вернусь до заката, в лучшем случае.

— Не хочешь заночевать? — вяло поинтересовался Вэриан.

— Безопаснее в лесу. Я предпочла бы держаться оттуда подальше, — на лице женщины проступило неясное беспокойство, которое она тут же скрыла. Мальчик ничего на это не ответил.

Если бы ему пришлось описывать свои отношения с леди Кейн, то алхимик вряд ли сможет ответить сию минуту. Он все еще не был уверен, почему пиратка решила ввязаться в подобную авантюру. Возможно, она действительно одержима местью настолько, что это просто не дает ей спокойно жить. А возможно, ее слишком привлекают возможности магии, чтобы игнорировать шанс узнать ее секреты. Или есть другая, более абстрактная цель, вроде гонки за впечатлениями. В любом случае, не ему судить.

Вэриан через все это проходил, но теперь понять собственные желания сложнее, чем его напарницу. Ему точно не нужны секреты магии, месть или приключения. Хотя он не прочь узнать, с чего началась вся эта грустная история с горьким послевкусием. У него все еще не нашлось иной мотивации.

Мальчик смотрел в каньон на город весьма удручающего вида. Он едва ли мог разглядеть людей на улицах с такой высоты. Большую часть дня ему приходится носить защитные очки, лишь бы немного облегчить боль в глазах. Как бы Вэриан не старался приспособиться к постоянному свету солнца, это все еще казалось невозможным. Последствия пребывания в тюрьме не могла исправить даже магия, но зато могла временно вернуть ясность зрения.

Сидя в своей повозке, он думал, как удачно иметь рядом с собой пусть и корыстного, и ненадежного, но сильного человека. У самого алхимика вряд ли хватило бы сил позаботиться о себе, не говоря уже о банальном пропитании. У него нет навыков ни в охоте, ни в рыбалке, только в собирательстве. Но на ягодах и грибах тоже далеко не уедешь, не беря во внимание сезонность данного провианта. У Вэриана и желания о чем-то беспокоиться практически никакого. Даже за волосами, которые решил оставить, он больше не ухаживает.

Какое-то время он просто ходит вокруг телеги или гладит лошадей, пока Рудигер резвится в кустах. Тело мальчика пока плохо реагирует на большие нагрузки и быстро устает. Его конечности все еще ноют после ночи побега, а плечо время от времени пронзают призрачные боли. Кажется, словно все вот-вот развалится. Словно раны сейчас откроются, а мышцы и связки разорвутся и сгниют прямо под кожей. Вкус гнили уже витает в воздухе. У Вэриана времени критически не хватает, но спешка лишь ускорит ход часов.

Солнце клонилось к закату, а небо начинало окрашиваться оранжевым и розовым, когда едва слышимые шаги не нарушили покой мальчика. Раньше он бы и не заметил такой тонкий звук, но его слух весьма обострился за время одиночного заточения. Вэриан вскочил на ноги и посмотрел в сторону крутого спуска, но быстро расслабился, увидев красную макушку. Кейн закинула на уступ мешок и тут же появилась сама, на удивление, в приподнятом настроении.

— Все оказалось лучше, чем я предполагала, — ответила она на вопросительный взгляд алхимика и закатила глаза, внутренне насмехаясь над чем-то. Губы ее изогнулись в гадкой усмешке. — Принцессе и ее друзьям пришлось иметь дело с Бароном и этим городом задолго до нашего прибытия. Я была бы благодарна, если бы не была разочарована.

— Что случилось? — все же спросил Вэриан, недовольный расплывчатой формулировкой.

— Это уже не важно, — вздохнула она и забралась в повозку вместе с продовольствием. — Я устала, так что следи за дорогой один. Я проложила для тебя маршрут, — Кейн передала карту и сразу же укрылась одеялом, явно симулируя крайнюю усталость. Впрочем, она могла быть действительно вымотана.

— Мы не пойдем напрямик? — спросил мальчик после изучения карты. Казалось, что их путь будет довольно долгим.

— Мы не сможем пройти лес Невозвращения. Обход займет несколько дней с нашим темпом, но это все же лучше, чем умереть, утонув в болоте или еще что-то. Мы не будем рисковать.

Вэриан согласно промычал в ответ. Он еще раз проверил маршрут. У него не было особых возражений, хотя им и придется отойти от камней, они легко смогут найти их на другой стороне леса. Кейн права: нет никаких причин рисковать своими жизнями, только чтобы двигаться быстрее. Учитывая характер Рапунцель, у них есть все шансы перегнать принцессу. Поэтому, Вэриан дергает вожжи и сворачивает на развилке.

***

Он просыпается неожиданно без всякой на то причины. Кажется, ему снился сон, но вспомнить его содержание никак не получается. Вэриан сонно потирает глаза, бездумно глядя на навес над повозкой, которого не было, когда он заснул. Дождь тихо барабанит по ткани. Должно быть Кейн установила, пока он спал. Он не чувствовал движения, было очень темно, а воздух был настолько мокрым и холодным, что было видно дыхание. Это как-то напомнило о тюремной камере.

Тепло Рудигера под боком было утешительным и заземляющим. Вэриан повернулся на бок и поудобнее перехватил енота, накрывшись одеялом. Сквозь тьму едва можно было разглядеть очертания затылка женщины. Несмотря на дождь и тишину парень чувствовал странное беспокойство, словно под кожей бегают жуки. Сознание все еще было туманным со сна, и он надеялся не развеять это состояние и снова заснуть, но как бы Вэриан не возился, лечь удобно никак не получалось, какая-то конечность непременно начинала затекать.

Горячая ладонь опускается ему на лоб, от чего юный алхимик вздрагивает. Рука Кейн странно нежная, несмотря на грубую кожу и мозоли.

— Ты холодный, как лед, малыш, — бормочет она, придвигаясь ближе.

Женщина укрывает их двумя одеялами и прижимает к себе. С Рудигером между ними они едва умещаются под тканью, но так гораздо теплее. Вэриан чувствует предательское смущение, находясь в объятия чужого человека, и утыкается в изгиб шеи, чтобы скрыть его. Кейн не пахнет розами, но и его волосы, он знает, не особо свежие, так что жаловаться было бы глупо. Несмотря на все неудобства, парень чувствует нечто, вроде удовлетворения или благодарности. Он перестал спать с отцом пять лет назад, или того больше, а о теплом месте для сна в его камере можно было только мечтать.

Вэриан слушает ровное дыхание пиратки, которая на удивление быстро заснула, и пытается спать снова. У него не получается, но это, по крайней мере, уже похоже на отдых, а не пытку.

***

Путешествие к морю заканчивается быстрее, чем Вэриан предполагал. Это время прошло для него в прострации, совершенно незамеченным. Только под конец его омертвевшие эмоции начали просыпаться, вновь заставляя чувствовать вкус к жизни. На самом деле до недавнего момента все, что он мог делать, это просто поддерживать себя живым и способным двигаться, но все остальное отошло на второй план. Подросток начал замечать только сейчас, насколько смерть отца на самом деле повлияла на него, что он даже не позволял себе грустить о потере. Он просто не давал себе принять реальность.

Но теперь Вэриан чувствует себя немного лучше: больше спит, больше ест, лучше следит за собой и, наконец, обратил внимание на окружающий мир и свои чувства. Он чувствовал боль и грусть, но не такие, когда Квирин только был заточен в янтарь, перемешанные с надеждой и гневом, которые также не позволяли погрузиться в ситуацию с головой. Самообман был сладостным добровольным пленом, но настолько хрупким в своей наивности. Сейчас же у алхимика больше нет ничего, что удержало бы его от горя, кроме собственного упрямства. И теперь он готов начать принимать реальность.

Леди Кейн достала для них билеты на паром до континента, и сейчас они завозили свою телегу на корабль. Капитан судна выглядел далеко не приветливо, казалось, что он швырнет тебя за борт, если подойдешь слишком близко, но женщина нашла к нему примитивный подход — деньги. Как она и сказала: «деньги нужны всем, просто одни люди нуждаются в них больше». Видимо, нуждается достаточно сильно, чтобы игнорировать два розыскных плаката.

Темные волны разбивались о борт, сполна окатывая Вэриана брызгами. Соленый воздух наполнял легкие, взбадривая и освежая. Смена обстановки пошла ему на пользу, вновь побудив природное любопытство. Подросток наслаждался бескрайней синевой, криком чаек и наблюдением за косяками рыб, впервые за долгое время чувствуя необходимый покой. Он вспоминал тот день, когда отец отвел его на рыбалку, но вместо удочки Вэриан предпочел прочесывать берег на предмет интересных камней. В итоге Квирину удалось ненадолго заставить седеть беспокойного ребенка на месте, что чуть позже позволило тому самому выловить небольшую рыбку. Подросток с любовью думает об отце, смотрящего на него с одобрением и гордостью.

— Вижу, ты очарован морем? — спросила Кейн, прислоняясь спиной к перилам с выражение знания или превосходства.

— Я никогда не был так далеко от твердой земли. Это довольно… ново, — неопределенно пожал плечами он.

— Просто радуйся, что у тебя нет морской болезни, иначе эта поездка была бы довольно неприятной, — хмыкнула она, обратив свой взгляд к горизонту. — Море — единственное место, где меня ничто никогда не ограничивало. Я могла направить корабль в любую точку земли, и ничто не могло меня остановить. Без острых ощущений в тюрьме было довольно тоскливо.

Наступило непродолжительное молчание, в котором, на удивление, было вполне комфортно. Вэриан задумчиво смотрел на женщину.

— Кейн? — нерешительно спросил он. Пиратка повернулась к нему и вопросительно вскинула бровь, приглашая говорить дальше, но алхимик вдруг понял, что не знает, что сказать. Он отвернулся в смущении. — Ничего, я-я просто… — Вэриан глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться, и вновь посмотрел на Кейн. — Спасибо.

— Ты не должен благодарить человека, который использует тебя, — надменно предупредила она.

— И все равно ты сделала для меня куда больше, чем люди, на которых я мог надеяться, — грустно ответил подросток, потирая шею, пытаясь снять напряжение.

— Надеюсь ты понимаешь, насколько грустно это звучит, — Кейн неожиданно мягко улыбнулась и взъерошила его и без того спутанные волосы. — Впрочем, ничего нового. Пошли внутрь, пока не начался шторм.

***

Это было странно тихое место. Вокруг была кромешная темнота, которую разбивал только небольшой костер, рядом с которым Вэриан и сидел. Толстой веткой он переворачивал поленья, стараясь поддержать затухающее пламя, но с каждой секундой становилось все темнее. Красный свет неподалеку привлек его внимание, подросток повернулся и увидел Рапунцель и себя самого рядом со связанным королем. Ситуация не выглядела хорошо.

— Мне нужен твой отец для небольшого эксперимента, — злобно сказала копия, готовясь вылить на Фредерика какой-то химикат.

Вэриан поморщился от увиденного. Это так принцесса видит его? Как бездумного злодея, который будет использовать людей для экспериментов? Он не мог спорить, что творил ужасные вещи, от подобного нельзя отмахнуться и сказать, что это ничего не значит, но разве подросток хоть раз вел себя так? Хоть раз он добровольно упивался злодеяниями и угрозами, искренне ликуя от отчаяния на чужих лицах? Он хотел заставить их страдать, не чтобы чувствовать себя лучше, а чтобы другие могли понять, через что ему самому пришлось пройти. Вэриан никогда не строил из себя безумного ученого. Таким жестоким он был, только когда не думал ясно в тумане ярости и боли.

— Нет! — закричала Рапунцель, кинувшись на иллюзию, обратившуюся в красный дым под ее прикосновением. Девушка стала безумно оглядываться, словно не замечая костра. Возможно, так и есть.

— Значит, таким ты меня видишь? — тихо спросил подросток себе под нос, но слова прозвучали неожиданно громко, привлекая внимание принцессы. Она резко обернулась к нему и непроизвольно отступила, глаза расширились в замешательстве. Но когда Вэриан не сдвинулся с места, Рапунцель нерешительно стала приближаться.

— Вэриан? — робко уточнила она, прижимая руки к груди. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Это сон, очевидно. Ты не можешь спрашивать меня о подобном, — раздраженно закатил глаза он, вновь подтолкнув поленья. Несмотря на все старания, огонь неумолимо гас.

— Ты, ах, выглядишь ужасно, — неловко сказала она, явно не зная, что еще делать. Вэриан не впечатлено посмотрел на нее. Рапунцель неловко хихикнула, нервно закусила губу и убрала торчащие пряди за уши, после чего обреченно выдохнула. — Слушай, Вэриан, я знаю, что между нами произошло много плохих вещей, и мне очень-очень жаль, что подобное случилось с твоим отцом. Но, я уверена, что мы сможем найти способ спасти Квирина в темном королевстве. Я обещаю…

— Тебе нужно больше думать о вещах, которые обещаешь, — прошипел алхимик, глубоко нахмурившись и с укором посмотрев на принцессу. — Иначе ты еще не раз пожалеешь о собственных словах.

— Я подвела тебя, обещала помочь и не пришла, когда ты нуждался во мне, но я не повторю ошибки. Ты тоже часть Короны, и я хочу помочь тебе, помочь Квирину, — отчаянно продолжила Рапунцель, искренне желая, чтобы ее слова достигли сердца подростка. — Пожалуйста, дай мне еще один шанс. Мы можем начать все сначала.

— Уже поздно, принцесса, — холодно ответил Вэриан. Тлеющие угли едва освещали его пустое лицо, но в глазах еще можно было заметить бурю эмоций. — Спасать уже некого.

***

— Ламбардскую тропу нам не перейти, — говорит Кейн, указывая на каньон на карте. — Предположительно, камни проходят прямо вдоль качающегося моста. Если мы повернем сейчас, то дойдем до переправы тогда же, как и до начала тропы. Так же, как с лесом Невозвращения, просто обойдем.

Вэриан рассеянно кивнул, чувствуя себя несколько сонным. Погода стояла удивительно солнечная, но воздух оставался прохладным, а не удушающе жарким. Они сделали привал, чтобы поесть и пополнить запасы мяса. Подросток не может охотиться также эффективно как его партнерша, так что его работа заключается в готовке. Он мог бы расставить в округе несколько ловушек, но пока настроишь хотя бы одну, Кейн уже закончит. Ловушки хороши, если ты остаешься на месте какое-то время, а не находишься в движении постоянно.

Это заставляет алхимика чувствовать себя несколько бесполезным, снова. Он не охотится, не добывает ресурсы, не просчитывает самый эффективный маршрут, не может держать в руках меч, когда камни далеко, его способности становятся бесполезными. У Вэриана есть только его алхимия, но большую часть времени она никак не помогала. По крайней мере, из-за своей бессонницы он может держать ночную вахту большую часть времени.

— Ты можешь научить меня стрелять из лука? — спросил подросток после того, как тщательно обдумал этот вопрос.

— Совесть замучила? — удивительно проницательно подметила женщина, усмехнувшись.

— Да, вроде. Кажется, это могло бы пригодиться в долгосрочной перспективе, — смущенно кашлянул в кулак Вэриан.

— Почему бы и нет, — ответила Кейн, вставая и протягивая ему руку, чтобы помочь встать. — Бери лук, одевай колчан, натягивай тетиву. Посмотрим, на что ты способен.

Вэриан так и сделал, неловко поставив стрелу и выстреливая в ближайшие кусты. Пиратка отрицательно покачала головой, ясно подтверждая, что это провал.

— Когда держишь лук, вся ладонь должна быть сзади, а не только большой палец, — объяснила она, поправляя руку в правильное положение, — не вытягивай руку полностью, это мешает стрельбе и может покалечить. Тетиву держи тремя пальцами, натяни ее так, чтобы большой палец касался угла рта или подбородка. Локоть должен быть выше плеча, ступни твоих ног должны быть параллельны цели. После выстрела не опускай лук еще пару секунд. Пробуй еще раз.

Стараясь соблюдать все инструкции, подросток встал в стойку и прицелился в дерево. Стрела долетела, но все еще воткнулась слегка низко. Его руки немного заболели от напряжения. Он вопросительно взглянул на свою спутницу, которая одобрительно кивнула.

— Немного слабовато и медленно, но у тебя хорошая цель. Продолжай тренироваться, пока не приноровишься. Просто помни, что я говорила, — Кейн одобрительно похлопала его по плечу, после чего вернулась к тени дерева.

Вэриан смущенно посмотрел ей вслед, после чего пошел за стрелами. Впервые за долгое время у него на губах играла маленькая, но счастливая и невинная улыбка, а в груди было тесно не от горя, а от искренней радости от успеха и чужого одобрения. Он уже и забыл, каково чувствовать себя ребенком, взявшимся за новое дело.

***

Гроза продолжается уже полтора дня, что заставляет их с Кейн изнывать от скуки. Они укрылись в пещере, когда только начался дождь, но потом день закончился, прошла ночь, и вот уже прошел полдень, а солнца за сплошным полотном туч так и не видно. Если так пойдет и дальше, у них кончится еда.

— Без ставок не интересно, — проворчала Кейн после нескольких часов игры в карты. Она мастерски перебросила колоду из руки в руку и отложила в сторону.

— Мы можем сходить вглубь пещеры и осмотреться, — указал Вэриан на темный тоннель со скучающим выражением. Они избегали его, поначалу не желая искать проблем, — делать все равно нечего.

— Отлично, — согласилась она, выпрыгивая из повозки и зажигая самодельный факел. — Енот за главного. Помолись, чтобы мы не заблудились и не провалились в шахты.

— Он Рудигер, и я не умею молиться, — закатил глаза подросток, почесав своего питомца по макушке, после чего отправился следом с посохом со светящимися колбами.

— Разве вы в деревнях не ходите в церковь? — Кейн с легким интересом подняла брови.

— Отец никогда не заставлял меня ходить, а когда стал старше, наука стала интересовать меня больше, чем Бог. Не то, чтобы я не верил, но и верить особо не получается. Это все просто обошло меня, — объяснил он, сам слегка задумавшись. — А ты?

— Неужели ты думаешь, что хоть один преступник искренне верит в Бога? — пиратка издевательски усмехнулась.

— Откуда же мне знать, — пробурчал Вэриан, слегка раздраженный подобным отношением.

— У воров, пиратов, разбойников, убийц и прочего сброда зачастую нет банальных принципов или кодекса чести, чего уж говорить о Божьих заветах и тому подобном. Даже если кто-то из нас и верит, они ясно понимают, что в Рай дорога закрыта, — удивительно весело рассказывает она, осматривая каменные стены. — Вера, как показывает практика, не очень-то помогает выживать.

— Я могу это понять, — ответил парень, оторвав взгляд от пола. Эта тема ему не очень нравилась. — Ты действительно никогда не встречала человека, которому могла бы доверять?

— Был. Но она оставила меня, когда нашла способ обеспечить свою жизнь. Она не бросила меня и не предала, просто она вдруг поднялась по социальной лестнице и мы перестали видеться, — с ностальгией рассказала Кейн, хотя совсем не звучала грустно. — Ей повезло.

После этого они некоторое время шли в тишине, каждый погруженный в свои мысли. Вэриан смотрел в спину женщины и думал, насколько доверие неоднозначная вещь. Он сам полон противоречий в этом вопросе, или, точнее, взрастил слишком много сомнений из-за черных камней, что заставило пересматривать устоявшиеся взгляды. Алхимик любил отца, доверял его решениям, жаждал его одобрения, но после аудиенции короля, он перестал понимать ситуацию, и вера пошатнулась. Тогда он поверил в Рапунцель и ее словам, доверился ей столь сильно, что ее отказ ранил куда сильнее, чем должен был.

Вэриан не дурак и не эгоист. У него было время обдумать слова и поступки принцессы по пути к дому. Он знал, что она сделала лучшее решение для Короны, и принял это, как бы горько не было глотать эту правду. Негативное отношение слегка ослабло, но оно вспыхнуло с новой силой, когда подросток увидел отца застывшим в янтаре с мучительным выражением лица. Он потратил больше суток, пробуя все возможные реактивы в лаборатории и машины в мастерской. Ничего не сработало. Когда первая волна горя прошла, Вэриан вдруг подумал, что даже если бы он смог уговорить Рапунцель пойти с ним, Квирин уже был бы в ловушке. Спешка не имела значения.

Тогда он ждал, когда принцесса придет сама. Парень верил, что она не оставит его, но прошел еще день, жители Старой Короны ополчились на него из-за нелепого слуха, а потом и вовсе оставили одного в разрушенной деревне. Дни шли, средства для испытаний заканчивались, Рапунцель и другие не приходили, а вера Вэриана сгнивала в разочарование, обиду и темную решительность достичь желаемого, невзирая на средства и жертвы.

Кейн, с другой стороны, не пытается делать вид, что заслуживает доверия. И она его действительно не заслуживает. Это делает все проще, алхимику не нужно чувствовать себя плохо из-за сомнений и стараться сделать доверие взаимным. Но, также, он может доверять своей спутнице в другом, более тонком аспекте, больше связанном с ее эгоизмом. Такой человек будет заботиться только о себе и своих чувствах, и Вэриан может не сомневаться в этом, отсюда прогнозируя ее поведение.

Однако, за время, которое они провели вместе, алхимик привязался к ее компании. Он действительно благодарен Кейн за ее присутсвие и, какую-никакую, заботу. Несмотря на свои высокомерие и грубость, женщина все еще была по-своему добра, завуалированно утешая в плохие времена и обучая всяким мелочам, вроде разделки мяса, стрельбе из лука и другому. Вэриан честно не знал, что бы с ним случилось без нее.

Пещера кончилась, выводя их в другую, большую и круглую, с более высоким сводом, освещенную светом, проникающим сквозь многочисленные дыры, сквозь которые падали капли дождя. Стены были полностью усеяны рисунками всевозможных животных, а напротив входа стояла странная статуя. Это была фигура человека в плаще, у которого ясно видны были только ладони, протянутые вперед. Статуя была больше, чем обычный человек, в слегка сгорбленном положении, поэтому не понять, высока ли фигура, а лицо, почти полностью скрытое капюшоном, не могло быть точно мужским или женским.

— Интересное местечко. Может здесь есть чем поживиться? — присвистнула Кейн, проходя внутрь и осматриваясь.

Вэриан прошел вдоль стен, проведя по рисункам рукой. Краска не стиралась, явно была нанесена очень давно, так как все цвета выцвели в черный и коричневый. Не было никаких признаков потайных ходов, вроде подозрительных трещин и выпирающих камней. Не имея других идей, подросток подошел к статуе, внимательно ее осмотрев. Этот образ странным образом вызывал мурашки.

«Заблудшая душа, возьми мою руку, и я пронесу тебя сквозь тьму жизни к свету», — гласила надпись на небольшом постаменте. Вэриан с подозрением осмотрел предложенную гранитовую руку, но все же нерешительно положил на ладонь кончики пальцев. Ничего не произошло.

— Что ты делаешь? — вдруг спросила Кейн, явно какое-то время наблюдавшая за ним.

— Следую инструкции, — пожал плечами подросток.

— Это какая-то загадка? — она слегка нахмурилась, прочитав надпись.

Алхимик почувствовал странную тревогу, когда женщина протянула руку, чтобы схватить вторую ладонь, но его словно что-то парализовало, не позволяя двигаться или говорить. Вэриан не успел даже толком запаниковать, когда пальцы Кейн коснулись камня и все потемнело.

***

Он не видел света, ничего не видел и был напуган до безумия, но вместо крика из горла рвался слабый писк. Его глаза не желали открываться, а любой звук словно проходил сквозь толщу воды. Конечности были слабыми, совсем не похожие на человеческие, а тело покрывал скромный слой шерсти или пуха. Вэриан чувствовал холод, отступающий перед мехом, в котором он вяло копался, и язык, проходящийся по спине. Он чувствовал голод и вкус молока, но ничего не понимал, едва осознавая себя, веря, что должно быть что-то еще, кроме настоящего, но не находя доказательств.

Время идет, глаза открываются, и впервые Вэриан видит свою мать-лису, что мучает его неправильностью, но почему-то странно утешительно. У него четверо братьев и сестер, с которыми надо конкурировать за влияние, но он избегает их и их жестоких игр, как чумы, прячась за мать, прижимаясь к ней, пытаясь понять, что с ним не так.

Вэриан и сам становится слегка рыжим, когда мать приносит в нору тушку кролика, позволяя им иметь немного. На секунду он думает, что не должен есть мясо сырым, но его братья и сестры, уже прикончившие свои порции, лезут к нему, и инстинкты Вэриана берут свое, заставляя сражаться за добычу. Он не понимает, почему дети должны быть такими злыми. Он просто хочет, чтобы мать уделяла ему больше внимания.

Однажды им разрешают выйти из норы на солнечный свет. Сначала Вэриан ненавидит это, не желая покидать уютную темноту, но ему быстро становится одиноко и страшно, что с матерью может что-то случиться, если потеряет ее из виду, поэтому идет следом. Солнечный свет больно режет глаза, но его тепло приятно ласкает шерсть. Вэриан идет к матери, жмется к ней, утыкается носом в пушистую грудь и не понимает, почему ему так грустно, словно он однажды терял это. Она лижет его голову и это успокаивает тревогу.

Он не думает о будущем, слишком его страшась, словно заранее зная, что в нем много неизбежных лишений. Вэриан растет, не позволяя братьям и сестрам кусать и притеснять его, рыча и нападая в ответ. Он испытал слишком много, даже не помня этого, чтобы позволить кому-то близкому причинять ему боль. Его верность и безоговорочная любовь будут принадлежать только матери.

Вэриан учится охотиться, когда молока и приносимой родителями еды начинает не хватать. Сначала он перебивается жуками, потом учится выуживать из травы и норок мышей, а следом развивает достаточную скорость, чтобы самому поймать кролика. Он непривычно устойчив на ногах, мастерски скрытен, тих и грациозен, и все это наполняет его гордостью.

Несмотря на свою привязанность, Вэриана гнетет чувство, что ему нужно куда-то идти, что-то искать, поэтому с каждым днем он отходит все дальше от норы, исследуя местность и узнавая новые запахи, но каждую ночь всегда возвращается. Его братья и сестры уже ушли, Вэриан редко замечает их в лесу, но они избегают друг друга. Мать больше не подпускает его близко, но он не злится и не грустит, прекрасно зная, что она больше не может заботиться о нем с наступлением зимы. Это не мешает ему быть поблизости.

Когда Вэриан замечает охотника, он не чувствует опасности, крадясь следом. Его движения, его одежда, его оружие вызывают в нем чувство знакомства и подсознательное доверие, словно человек не будет угрожать. Это наваждение исчезает, когда охотник спускает стрелу и слышен звериный вскрик, который так хорошо знаком. Спокойствие Вэриана быстро становится безумной яростью, он бездумно кидается на человека, впиваясь зубами в руку, потом спрыгивает и кусает за другую. Тот вопит и бросается прочь, а дикий лис еще немного бежит следом, хватая за пятки.

Он возвращается к месту трагедии, убедившись, что охотник не вернется, и вьется вокруг неподвижной матери, скуля. Она не двигается, не дышит, и как бы Вэриан не старался ее трясти, это не уберет стрелу из ее груди и не вдохнет новую жизнь. Он хочет ненавидеть человека, найти и убить, но при этом странная тоска говорит, что тот нуждается в шерсти и мясе, чтобы выжить самому. Не чувствуя в себе гнева, только разочарование и горе, Вэриан последний раз прижимается к матери и уходит, не оглядываясь. Тошнотворное чувство дежавю еще долго преследует его.

Проходят сезоны, а нужное место все никак не находится. Он не знает, что ищет, но все неправильно. Города и леса проходят мимо, словно их и не было. Почему-то Вэриану кажется, что он становится более диким, забывает больше. На смену чувствам и мыслям пришли инстинкты, тянущие вперед. Он ощущает и понимает себя еще меньше, чем раньше.

Однажды он выходит к дому возле реки и видит женщину в красном платье, от присутствия которой шерсть встает дыбом, и девочку, чей вид вызывает острую горечь на языке. Он больше не доверяет людям, хотя подсознательно продолжает тянуться к ним, искренне интересуясь их жизнью и их вещами. Вэриан решает остаться поблизости. Женщина уходит утром старая и угрюмая, но вечером возвращается молодой и цветущей. Ему кажется, что он знает, в чем секрет, но не может сказать точно.

День за днем он возвращается, ожидая увидеть что-то, что поможет ему понять себя, но место удивительно неизменное и спокойное. Вэриан практически улавливает сладкий аромат лжи в воздухе, смотря на поддельную семейную идиллию. Жаркие дни лета, палящее солнце и душный застойный воздух мучали его и заставляли желать забиться под скалу и никогда не выходить.

И вот, однажды, женщина возвращается домой такая же молодая, как и каждый раз до этого, но вместо самодовольного веселья на ее лице застыла смесь раздражения, гнева и страха. Каждое утро она становится все старее, но ушедшие годы не возвращаются вечером вместе с ней. Вэриан знает, что случилось на подкорке своего мозга, но все так же не может прикоснуться к этим знаниям.

Он наблюдает за разворачивающейся трагедией с чувством неизбежности. Вид златовласого младенца в руках женщины вызывает в груди острую боль и чувство предательства, ранее ему не знакомые, но преследовавшие с самого рождения. Вэриану грустно за этих девочек, но он не находит в себе сочувствия, поэтому бежит подальше. Он никогда не знал, к чему стремится, но теперь, что-то осознав в глубине души, понимает, что все это время не гнался за эфемерной целью, а от чего-то спасался.

Жизнь ощущается простой, разбитая на несколько записанных в его голову действий. Но это не похоже на бесцельное существование. Вэриан живет для себя, ему не нужно думать о мире, который прекрасно справляется с собой без постороннего вмешательство, и это прекрасно. Он может наслаждаться своим стремлением понять основы мира, созерцая его. Он понимает важность каждой жизни и каждой смерти, и что все это он несет в себе. Вэриан скучает по матери и тому, кого когда-то знал, но уже не помнит, но больше это не приносит столько боли, как раньше, сменившись грустной ностальгией.

Думается, насколько этот мир мал, когда он встречает черно-бурую волчицу, с которой точно уже встречался. Вэриан знает Кейн не долго, как и она его, но они единственные в этом мире, кто знают больше, чем должны, поэтому инстинктивно держатся вместе. Вместе охотятся, вместе коротают ночи, глядя на луну, вместе бредут без цели в неизвестность, довольствуясь этим. Внутри у них все еще есть эта забытая жажда большего, но теперь они могут позволить себе действительно оставить ее на потом.

Жизнь похожа на странный отдых, из которого, однако, хочется выбраться. Здесь и сейчас для них находиться неправильно. Может, мир чувствует то же самое, может, они сами шли к этой судьбе, но однажды стая охотничьих собак гонит их в угол. Стук копыт лошадей сзади и восклицания людей преследуют их попятам. К тому моменту, когда дорогу преграждает каменная стена, Вэриан едва может дышать. Его сердце бьется бешено врозь с мириадами мыслей. Инстинкты воют, и сейчас он подчинится им без сомнений, прекрасно зная, что это их тупик, но продолжая сражаться.

Кейн рядом с ним, такое же дикое животное на пороге смерти. Их морды искажены оскалом страха, направленным на их врагов. Нет злости, нет гнева, нет обвинений, нет сомнений, нет печали, только агрессия и темная торжественность. Кровь повсюду, клоки шерсти летят в стороны. Пока люди направляют свои стрелы, они впиваются в чужие глотки, терпя собственные раны. Все заканчивается быстрее, чем Вэриан успевает выдохнуться со свистом, прорезавшим воздух, и болью.

Смерть кажется знакомой.

***

В темноте Вэриан стоит напротив себя же. Напротив рыжей лисы, напротив человеческого мальчика. Он протягивает руку и встречается с подставленной под прикосновение головой. Кажется, он нашел свою дорогу.

***

Вэриан яростно пытается сморгнуть наваждение, когда позабытое чувство реальности неожиданно накрывает с головой. Его пальцы все еще касаются ладони статуи, он яростно одергивает их, когда замечает. Подросток тяжело дышит и испуганными глазами смотрит на женщину, чей собственный взгляд застыл в непередаваемой панике. Ее глаза сужаются в отчаянии, она сжимает губы так плотно, что они сливаются в линию. Его собственные пальцы впились бы в ладони, если бы не перчатки.

Внезапно Кейн хватает его за запястье и тянет к выходу. Над ним Вэриан успевает заметить еще одну надпись: «Обратись своему сердцу, и свет души укажет верную дорогу», — но язык словно отнялся. Свет колб с посоха, о котором он успел позабыть, освещает путь в темной пещере. Мысли заземляет только прикосновение, такое чуждое, но вместе с тем — знакомое.

Когда они достигают своей телеги у выхода, Рудигер прыгает в объятия алхимика, который нежно гладит его шерсть, спеша сесть рядом с Кейн, чтобы избежать этого места. Снаружи дождь закончился, а солнце клонится к закату. Они оба истощены и разбиты ужасным опытом, но оставаться здесь еще хуже. Они прекрасно заночуют в любом другом месте.

Вэриан сидит слишком близко, опираясь на чужое плечо. Вся дистанция, которая была негласным правилом большую часть времени, исчезла. Кажется, они были вместе так долго, что по-другому просто и быть не может. Это неправильно.

— Я видела своего отца, — вдруг говорит женщина. Подросток не смотрит на нее, понимая, что ей скрыться сейчас. Ее голос дрожал и ломался, но вопреки скрытым в его голове ожиданиям, был счастливым. — Я так рада, что смогла увидеть его еще раз.

Алхимик закрывает глаза в покое, когда все остальные чувства успокоились. Рудигер беспокоится на коленях, но Вэриан пока не настроен объяснять. Да и как кому-то объяснить подобный опыт? Им нужно отдохнуть, они заслужили. В конце концом, сегодня они пережили смерть.

— Я рад за тебя, — шепчет он, почти бессознательно. Кейн обхватывает его плечи рукой, притягивает к себе и прижимается щекой к его волосам. Вэриан делает вид, что не чувствует ее слез.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хорошо, я не знаю что со мной случилось в этой главе. Она настолько депрессивная, что меня саму несколько раз уносило. Впрочем, как еще должен себя чувствовать себя человек после смерти близкого? Я очень старалась развить отношения Вэриана и Кейн. Чтож, надеюсь, что вышло. Следующая глава уже не должна быть таким нелепым бултыханием в депрессии. Я планирую начать действия. Можете считать эту главу наполнителем.


	5. Проблеск

_Все гремело и содрогалось. Сознание Вэриана ходило ходуном вместе с автоматоном, в котором он находился. Отчаянно сжимая рычаги, словно это может защитить его, он слышал, как черные камни разрывают землю вокруг него и пробивают железную обшивку, словно горячий нож масло. Один шип прошел в опасной близости от кабины и тут же исчез, оставив после себя дыру, через которую внутрь хлынул задымленный воздух. Алхимик не мог мыслить адекватно. Все, чем он был в этот момент — ужас. Животный страх смерти наполнил каждую клетку тела, затопил мышцы. Злой крик отчаяния рвался из горла непроизвольно, толкаемый гневом, застрявшим где-то на подкорке._

_Еще одна тряска, какой-то треск, и вдруг сразу несколько камней пробивают панель управления, останавливая машину и врезаясь в противоположную стену, задев плечо и бок Вэриана. Он зашипел и заскулил от неожиданности, не чувствуя боли от нахлынувшего адреналина, но осознание близкой смерти давило безжалостно._

_«Рапунцель не контролирует это! Она убьет меня!»_

_Камни исчезли так же быстро, как и появились, оставляя после себя только разрушение, как и месяцы до этого. Еще одно острие прошло тревожно близко от шеи, обжигая кожу холодом и выбивая цветное защитное стекло. После этого больше ничего не происходило, все замерло, словно в ожидании. Камень не сдвинулся с места, чтобы вернуться в землю, продолжая гореть потусторонним бело-голубым светом. Потратив несколько секунд на тяжелое дыхание, Вэриан тяжело привалился к нему, давя тошноту. Он чувствует, как сознание ускользает, но держится. Ему нужно успокоиться. Просто оставьте его в покое. План все равно провалился._

***

_Перо зависло над письмом. Вэриан уже закончил, надо просто доставить свиток Рапунцель, но предательские сомнения отговаривают. Мальчик застыл, лихорадочно обдумывая все варианты. Он действительно хочет этого? Этот план даже имеет смысл? Эти метания сводят его с ума. Вэриан робко смотрит через плечо, и его глаза наполняются решимостью при виде отца. Нет, это того стоит! У него кончились идеи. Рапунцель не пришла, никто не пришел. Все, кому алхимик мог доверять, бросили его в одиночестве. Они не стоят прекращения плана так же, как он не стоил их усилий. Им всегда пренебрегали, вспоминая только когда нужны его навыки. Даже жители Старой Короны, с которыми Вэриан вырос, были такими. На него самого всем плевать. Им просто пользовались. И его отец тоже пострадал от этого. Все случившееся — вина Короля. Так почему он должен сомневаться? Никто из этих людей ему не друг. И, учась у лучших, пользоваться чужим доверием — нормально._

***

__  
Вэриан впал в отчаяние. У него кончились идеи. Кончились силы. Слезы. Словно он весь уже иссяк. Сияющий янтарь остужает его горящий от криков лоб. Кажется, он сорвал ногти и стер кожу, судя по красным полосам, бессмысленно пытаясь расцарапать камень. Ему холодно, одиноко и страшно. Вэриан хочет обнять отца, увидеть его улыбку, извиниться за свою глупость. Ему нужен хоть кто-нибудь. Но никто не вернется за ним. Тайная стража вокруг Старой Короны отгоняет посетителей и не позволяет ему идти за помощью. Он один и сам за себя. Он так больше не может.

_«Кэсси? Рапунцель? Вы придете, правда?»_

***

_Буря усиливалась, застилая все белой пеленой. Ветер звенел в ушах, беспощадно оглушая. Вэриан не видел дальше кончика носа, ослепленный снегом и собственными разочарованием, непониманием и паникой. Мороз забрал из его тела все чувства, но застывшие льдом на щеках слезы как-то продолжали колоть кожу в напоминание. Было холодно и больно, хотелось просто спрятаться где-нибудь и забыть, но мальчик упрямо продолжал пробираться сквозь сугробы, уже не уверенный в правильности направления. Ему нельзя останавливаться или теряться сейчас. Он уже заставил своего отца ждать достаточно долго. Если принцесса не может прийти на помощь прямо сейчас, то пока нужно заняться этим самому по мере сил. Вэриан же обещал._

***

Вэриан с опаской сжал кулак, чувствуя покалывание, но не более. Черные ногти впивались в посиневшую ладонь, но не пронзали кожу, даже не посылали импульса боли. Раньше, в пелене депрессии и безразличия это не волновало, но сейчас подросток озаботился своим состоянием. Очевидно, что во всем виновата магия, но у него не было представления, почему окаменение ползет все дальше по рукам, словно какая-то болезнь. Он также не знал, почему постоянно чувствует усталость, если не поглощает энергию камней. Было бы неплохо разобраться со всем как можно быстрее, просто чтобы это однажды не вылилось в прямую угрозу жизни.

Кейн беззастенчиво схватила алхимика за руку, чтобы осмотреть, ощупывая пальцы. Тот не сопротивлялся.

— Они холодные и твердые, как камень, малыш. Я уверена, что это не нормально, — заметила она, посмотрев исподлобья.

— И правда, — вздохнул он, вырываясь и одевая перчатки. — Но я не знаю природу этой магии, поэтому не могу ничего сделать. Даже понять, что это значит для меня.

— Держу пари, что ничего хорошего, — слегка нахмурилась женщина. — Лучше, чтобы это проклятие ничего не сделало до того, как мы доберемся до Темного Королевства.

Бросив на спутницу внимательный взгляд, Вэриан решил промолчать. Подобная забота, пускай редкая и несколько привычная, все же ненароком вызывала чувство новизны. После того странного опыта они стали вести себя ближе, больше ни разу не заговаривая о том, что будут делать после окончания путешествия, словно все уже решено. Возможно, так оно и есть. Подросток все еще старался разгадать загадочные слова на выходе из пещеры, но сам смысл испытания был ему более-менее понятен.

Он вынужден одергивать себя от того, чтобы не сунуть сырой кусок мяса в рот или не напрягаться от каждого шороха. Держать на руках Рудигера вдруг стало чем-то чуждым, но Вэриан не позволяет своим инстинктам защищаться от близости лучшего друга, никогда не покидавшего его сторону. Енот и сам понимает, что с его хозяином что-то не так, потому осторожничает, продолжая шуметь в качестве предупреждения своего присутствия, за что алхимик очень благодарен.

Их души словно больше не подходят телам. В той жизни их человечность прорывалась сквозь шкуру, заставляя чувствовать и осознавать больше, чем должны. Теперь же животность заполняет пустоту, образовавшуюся внутри в результате трансформации. Это оставляет их с Кейн в смятении с неосознанным желанием измениться, чтобы все разногласия в сути скоординировались, и этот едкий зуд в глубине сознания прекратился.

Несмотря на неудобства, Вэриан не может отмахнуться от очевидных плюсов пережитого. Еще никогда в своей жизни он не чувствовал себя таким скоординированным и устойчивым на ногах, а его инстинкты и новообретенные рефлексы сделали бы из него отличного бойца при должных стараниях. Конечно, алхимик профан в рукопашном бою, но у него есть приличная смекалка для маневров и животные качества для грамотных уклонений и нападений.

— Не похоже, что это вредит моему телу. Просто создает определенные трудности, — поморщился Вэриан, еще раз на пробу сжав кулаки. — Я чувствую свои руки, но плохо воспринимаю через них боль или температуру, если можно так сказать. Словно кожа просто стала толще.

— Если хочешь мое мнение, то я думаю, что ты проклят. Я, конечно, не эксперт, но любой бы подумал так рано или поздно, — пояснила Кейн на скептический взгляд подростка. — Возможно, принцесса волей-неволей как-то прокляла тебя, и теперь твое тело медленно обращается в камень.

— Я не могу ничего сказать на это, — вздохнул Вэриан, слегка сгорбившись. — В смысле, я немного думал о происхождении этой силы или точном моменте ее обретения, хотя очевидно, что это связано с Рапунцель или, точнее, с солнечной каплей. У меня нет никаких подсказок. Возможно, в том куске свитка, что был в вещах моего отца, могли быть какие-то разгадки, но он зашифрован и прямо сейчас у Рапунцель, так что остается только ждать, когда ответы сами придут в руки, — он страдальчески застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Это так утомляет.

— Если пересечемся, заберем свиток обратно, — предложила женщина. — Все равно, вряд ли у кого-то из них хватит ума его расшифровать.

— Я не удивлюсь, если они уже нашли все недостающие части, — хмыкнул Вэриан, поднимая на спутницу покрасневшие глаза. — Или даже лунную каплю, если повезет.

— С этого места поподробнее, — заинтересованно наклонилась к нему Кейн с неясной угрозой в глазах. — По условиям нашей сделки ты должен был рассказать мне все, что знаешь о магии.

— Я должен был рассказать тебе о своих силах, а не обо всей магии в целом. Не то чтобы это сильно связано, — не впечатлено нахмурился алхимик, слегка отпрянув. — Но, если коротко, солнечная капля дала жизнь цветку, который сделал волосы Рапунцель волшебными, а лунная капля превратилась во что-то еще, что создает и контролирует черные камни.

— И как ты связан со всем этим? — в любопытстве подняла бровь пиратка.

— Я не знаю, — снова вздохнул Вэриан, потирая шею. — Раньше Рапунцель могла исцелять и молодить, я же могу забирать чужую жизненную силу. Я думал, что это аналог или противоположность, вроде лунных сил, но, думая об этом больше, нет никаких причин, чтобы они оказались именно у меня. Кроме того, лунная капля все еще должна быть в Темном Королевстве. Так что твоя теория про проклятие не такая уж и бредовая.

— Вот спасибо, — фыркнула Кейн в притворной обиде.

— Но разве проклятия не должны работать против человека? Их даже можно контролировать? — юноша задумчиво потер подбородок. — Я слишком мало знаю о магии. Я даже не могу использовать на ней методы научного анализа. Все слишком беспорядочно и непредсказуемо! Хотя есть заклинания. Если мое заклинание похоже на заклинание Рапунцель, то у них должна быть одна природа? Тогда это вряд ли проклятие. Кстати говоря, может ли существовать больше заклинаний? Я могу создать одно? Заклинания нужны для активации особых свойств, но как я смогу узнать о каких либо новых свойствах, если нет подходящего заклинания? — беспорядочно бормотал он себе под нос.

— Если верить твоим словам, то солнечная капля должна восстанавливать, а лунная — разрушать. Значит, заклинания нужны только для того, как это делать, — предположила женщина, закатив глаза, сияющие весельем.

— Но лунная капля также создает камни. Значит, солнечная капля может разрушать? — рассеянно отверг идею Вэриан.

Рудигер между ними подпрыгнул и зарычал, эффективно привлекая внимание. Кейн и Вэриан обернулись и сразу почувствовали тревогу, увидев приближающегося к ним носорога и пару разъяренных бинтуронгов. Женщина со всей силы дернула поводья, лошади сорвались с места, быстро набирая скорость, но разрыв продолжал сокращаться. Им пришлось уйти на горную дорогу.

— Этот парень точно гонит нас в тупик, — оскалила зубы пиратка. — Надо найти способ спуститься как можно скорее.

Алхимик недоуменно обернулся, не понимая, о каком парне идет речь. Его зрение оставалось не лучшим со времен тюрьмы, так что он не сразу разглядел на носороге наездника. Вэриан может не видеть лица, но от его присутствия по спине бегут мурашки. Бинтуронги уже почти подобрались к лошадям, размахивая острыми когтями, пытаясь ранить ноги.

— Это плохо, — нервно нахмурилась Кейн, пытаясь углядеть за всем и сразу.

— Я заметил, — проворчал юноша, пытаясь одновременно удержать Рудигера и копаться в сумке, не падая с повозки.

— Не язви! Лучше придумай что-нибудь! — раздраженно закричала женщина сквозь шум ветра, после чего сзади в их повозку что-то воткнулось, соединив их цепью с носорогом. Их преследователь с грацией двигался, явно имея большую практику. — Проблемный придурок, — прошипела на это она.

— Нашел! — радостно воскликнул Вэриан, доставая колбу с ядовито-зеленой жидкостью. Енот на его коленях зарокотал в признании, нетерпеливо смотря на хозяина. — Да, это для тебя. Ты же не против? — спросил алхимик, на что Рудигер энергично закивал. — Сейчас мы поменяем транспорт! — предупредил он спутницу, уже выливая смесь на питомца.

— Что? — удивилась она, больше озабоченная сокращением разрыва с преследователем и его блестящим на солнце клинком. Рудигер спрыгнул на землю, сразу обращая на себя внимание бинтуронгов, но не успели они дернуться в сторону енота, как тот стремительно вырос, обратившись в саблезубого монстра, лапой сбив одного из хищников.

— Пошли! — крикнул Вэриан, хватая Кейн за руку и перепрыгивая за спину Рудигера, когда тот с ними поравнялся. Подросток крепко хватается за загривок, пока женщина с неожиданной силой сжимает его грудь, пытаясь удержаться. Енот нигде не быстрее лошади, но он не отстанет от носорога. Его главное преимущество в ловкости и проворности, и, найдя подходящее место, он прыгает на уступы в скалах, быстро приближаясь к подножию горы. Преследователю на носороге приходится развернуться, чтобы найти другой путь, но его бинтуронги все еще на хвосте.

— Твоя алхимия оказалась удивительно полезной! Я думала, что это просто развлечение для ботаников! — Кейн одобрительно похлопала его по плечу, с удовольствием наблюдая, как их враг отдаляется.

— Я запомню это! — обиженно ответил Вэриан. — Но эффект не продлиться долго. У нас есть час или около того.

На пути пролегала река. Не очень широкая, но достаточно, чтобы бинтуронги не смогли последовать за ними. Рудигер с легкостью перепрыгнул ее, лишь слегка замочив задние лапы. Кейн смотрела на агрессивных зверей, пока те не скрылись за деревьями.

— Молодец, приятель, — алхимик с благодарностью почесал за ухом питомца, получив в ответ довольное урчание.

— Надеюсь, этого достаточно, чтобы мы успели укрыться, — указала женщина на возвышающееся впереди Великое Древо. — У этого парня преимущество перед нами: он наверняка знает местность, как свои пять пальцев, а его зверюшки без труда нас вычислят. Нам нужно как можно скорее двигаться дальше.

***

Они почти достигли дерева, когда от Рудигера начал подниматься зеленый дым, и им пришлось идти пешком. Вэриан взял енота на руки, желая как-то компенсировать поездку. Они двигались быстро и молча, надеясь, что ветер собьет запах, но и без него их преследователю ясно их направление. Это только вопрос времени, когда их догонят.

Леди Кейн следовала за подростком натянутая, как струна, готовая к обороне в любой момент. Ей редко приходилось работать с такими ограниченными ресурсами. Как правило, она всегда была мозгом операции, занимаясь самыми тонкими деталями лично, оставляя тяжелую работу нанятым головорезам. Конечно, пиратка считала себя бесподобным бойцом, без этого она бы не выжила, но число, так или иначе, часто оказывалось решающей частью сражения. Теперь Кейн не просто должна иметь дело с сильным, опытным и умным противником в одиночку, но и защищать малыша. Единственный вариант — бежать.

Смотря на сгорбленную фигуру, узкие плечи, ломкие волосы; вспоминая бледное лицо, впалые глаза и их холодный взгляд, женщина оскаливается. Там, в другой — волчьей — жизни, у нее был только этот ребенок. Впервые за очень долгое время она нашла что-то действительно стоящее, что не сможет бросить, не пожалев. Это так злит! Но Кейн знает, что самообман первый шаг к саморазрушению. Лги другим, заставь окружающих не заглядывать дальше твоих слов, но никогда не забывай истину, ставшую твоим корнем. Поэтому она отметает бессильный гнев на себя и Вэриана за эту глупую и ненужную привязанность и полнится решимость выйти победителем из любой ситуации, которую им готовит судьба.

Рукоять сабли знакомо лежит в руке, пиратка не рискнет сейчас убрать ее в ножны. Дерево огромно, кажется, что оно внутри больше, чем снаружи. Им понадобится больше дня, чтобы подняться на самый верх, а потом спуститься к выходу на вершину горы. И это только при условии, что на каждой развилке они будут выбирать верную дорогу. За три часа пути они уже дважды заходили в комнаты-тупики, в одной из которых их чуть не сожрал плотоядный цветок.

— Это место похоже на лабиринт, — разочарованно вскинула руки Кейн, сильнее нахмурившись. — Мы можем блуждать тут днями, прежде чем найти выход. Если скоро не найдем припасы, дерево станет нашей могилой.

— Не то чтобы мы можем вернуться, — поджав губы, сухо ответил Вэриан сквозь тяжелое дыхание. Он совсем не приспособлен к таким долгим пешим прогулкам. Его выносливость едва вернулась к тому, что было до тюрьмы. До недавнего времени алхимик был не совсем в настроении для самосовершенствования, и теперь это ему аукается.

Кейн заметила это и обернулась, почувствовав легкий укол вины, за то, что не дает мальчику передохнуть. Рудигер уже давно не сидел у него в руках, семеня рядом. Вэриан шел немного позади, и женщина замедлила собственный ход, чтобы поравняться с ним.

— Давай, малыш. Если в следующем тупике будет безопасно, сделаем привал, — сказала она, взяв алхимика за руку.

Вэриан дернулся от неожиданности, но вскоре слегка сжал руку и робко, словно противореча самому себе, улыбнулся. Кейн отвернулась, успешно скрывая, как приподнялись собственные уголки губ, ругая себя. Сейчас не время расслабляться. Ей надо как можно быстрее отвести малыша в безопасное место. Пиратка найдет выход, чего бы ей это ни стоило.

Стоило этой мысли пронестись сквозь голову, как ее грудь обдало жаром, и белый сверкающий туман полился с кожи, собираясь на земле в знакомый образ волчицы. Белая фигура гордо стояла перед ними, смотря залитыми горящими янтарными глазами без зрачка, выглядящими слишком материально на призрачном теле. Вэриан и Кейн с восхищением, недоумением и страхом наблюдали за происходящим, в первоначальной панике отпрянув друг от друга.

— Как ты это сделала? — с придыханием вымолвил алхимик, осматривая волчицу со всех сторон.

— Я… я не знаю, — честно ответила растерянная женщина, пытаясь приспособиться к новым ощущениям. С ней происходило подобное раньше, когда в глазах будто двоится, но тогда это было так нереально. Она чувствовала волшебное существо так же, как свою руку или ногу, но при этом там присутствовал разум. Не чужой, а свой собственный, только намного более дикий. Тот самый, что теснил ее в собственном теле со времен возвращения из другой жизни.

— Ты думала о чем-то конкретном? — настаивал Вэриан, решившись потрогать волчицу. Она не протестовала, но и не выглядела довольной, лениво наблюдая за его действиями. Ее тело оказалось довольно твердым для кого-то, похожего на сгусток светящегося дыма.

— Я думала… — отстраненно начала Кейн, но тут же одернула себя, яростно покачав головой, пытаясь привести плавающие мысли в порядок. — Я думала, что мне надо найти выход как можно быстрее, — уже намного тверже продолжила она, также подходя к созданию и опускаясь на колено, чтобы заглянуть в глаза существа. — Ты здесь для этого? Веди меня! — потребовала пиратка.

Тут же волчица встала и направилась по только ей одной ведомому пути, оставляя их следовать в своем темпе. Пройдя достаточное расстояние, она остановилась и обернулась в ожидании.

— Мы пойдем за ней? — без сомнения, просто для большей уверенности спросил Вэриан, вопросительно посмотрев на спутницу.

— Делать нечего, — подтвердила Кейн, снова беря подростка за руку и следуя за их новым проводником.

***

Вскоре волчица привела их в один из заброшенных залов с разрушенными колонными и алтарями, поросшими лианами и травой, где даже журчал небольшой ручей. Огромная статуя человека с бараньей головой была высечена прямо в стволе, угрожающе возвышаясь над ними, вызывая восхищение. Вэриан предположил, что раньше здесь могла существовать какая-то цивилизация, или Древо было священным храмом. Он не хорош в истории или археологии, чтобы судить. В любом случае, это сейчас ему не поможет.

Алхимик устало сел, привалившись к камню, с наслаждением вытянув болящие ноги, пока Рудигер вился вокруг ягодного куста. Полутьма этого места успокаивала его уставшие от света глаза, пока зловещая темнота заставляла оставаться настороже. Кейн позволила ему допить воду из фляги и направилась к ручью, чтобы набрать еще. Вэриан рассеянно потер живот, пытаясь развеять голод, пришедший после жажды. Только подумав об этом, он услышал рядом с собой шорох, повернулся и увидел горстку ягод.

— Спасибо, приятель, — искренне поблагодарил алхимик енота, сразу же вернувшегося к кусту. Сладость ягод немного помогла.

Мягкое свечение рядом заставило подростка обратить внимание на волчицу, спокойно наблюдающую за ним. Он задумчиво наклонил голову к плечу. Существо повторило действие, лишь слегка махнув хвостом.

— Попробуй сказать ей что-нибудь, чтобы я не услышала! — громко позвала Кейн от ручья, не оборачиваясь.

— Что ты хочешь проверить? — почти шепотом пробормотал Вэриан, безотрывно смотря в жуткие янтарные глаза.

— Я это слышала! — откликнулась женщина, сразу начиная возвращаться, очевидно, в хорошем расположении духа, несмотря на их незавидное положение. — Если ты призовешь своего проводника, то мы сможем общаться на расстоянии.

— Проводник? — недоуменно уточнил алхимик.

— Мы же должны как-то их называть, — закатила глаза пиратка. — А оглядываясь на эту статую и цели этой магии, это кажется подходящим.

— Хорошо? Как мне сделать это? — все еще непонимающе спрашивал он, больше обращаясь к самому себе в нарастающей задумчивости.

— Попробуй очень сильно желать найти что-то. Это сработало со мной, — пожала плечами Кейн, снова уходя, на этот раз, присоединяясь к Рудигеру у куста.

Вэриан сосредоточился, пытаясь понять, что он хочет найти прямо сейчас. На самом деле, он хотел бы найти еду, но об этом можно побеспокоиться позже, тем более что она вряд ли есть поблизости, исключая всякую растительность. Им бы больше пригодилось оружие или что-нибудь связанное с магией. Или лаборатория для него, чтобы он мог быстро создать несколько полезных для боя соединений. Тогда же белый дым появился, струясь вниз и формируя эфирное сверкающее тело лисы с вертикальной голубой полосой на лбу. Бледно-голубые глаза уставились в ожидании.

Сразу вспомнились последние мгновения той жизни, когда алхимик смотрел на двух себя одновременно. Это было чуждо, странно, но удивительно знакомо. Дикие инстинкты и готовность этого существа вести его куда угодно гармонично сочетались и не вызывали дискомфорта. Вэриан поднял создание на руки, погладив твердую, но воздушную шерсть, не получив реакции. Что нормально, ведь это все равно, что трогать самого себя. Лиса может повести себя по-другому в отношении ласки от любого другого человека.

— Это странно, — указала Кейн на полоску на его голове, заставив проводника и подростка дернуться от неожиданности. — Не похоже, что они должны получать от нас какие-то отличительные особенности, помимо цвета глаз. — Она подняла взгляд от существа к Вэриану, остановившись на его волосах. — Ты окрасил эту прядь?

— Она всегда была такой, — отмахнулся он, отпуская проводника, который инстинктивно делал то, на что рассчитывал алхимик.

— Это странно, — сухо повторила она.

— Конечно, давай обсудим странные волосы, — не впечатлено закатил глаза Вэриан, иронизируя. — Твои, вообще, красные.

— Это красно-коричневый, но я прощаю тебе твою неточность, — весело хмыкнула Кейн, поднимаясь. — Мы пойдем за тобой сейчас?

— Давай попробуем, — пожал плечами подросток.

***

Лиса, что удивительно, действительно привела их в старую полуразрушенную лабораторию, полную проржавевших странных машин, каменных столов и полок, усеянных разбитыми и не очень стеклянными сосудами, в некоторых из которых даже что-то осталось. В отличие от предыдущего зала, здесь было очень светло из-за большого количества отверстий в стенах, но так, чтобы прямой солнечный свет как можно меньше попадал внутрь. Сейчас из-за заката место казалось зловещим.

— Нам, вероятно, лучше заночевать прямо здесь, — предложила Кейн, осматривая резьбу на шкафах в стенах. Практически везде присутствует баранья голова. — Как только солнце сядет, в Древе станет темно, как в какой-нибудь пещере. Нет смысла идти вслепую.

Вэриан символически кивнул, зная, что пиратка не нуждается в его согласии для принятия решения. Он чувствовал некоторое веселье от наблюдения за своим проводником, игриво гоняющимся за Рудигером. Лиса просто следовала желанию подростка развлечь питомца, но это все еще было освежающе испытывать. Волчица забралась на груду поросшего травой железа и устремила неотрывный взгляд к выходу.

— Не похоже, что у этого есть какой-то лимит, так что я оставлю ее на страже, — сказала женщина, указывая на существо. — Свою лису ты тоже оставь.

Сон с разделенным сознанием — весьма необычный опыт. Когда Вэриан ложился спать, чувствовал усталость, но никаких физических ощущений не поступало. Ему также ничего не приснилось, что, вероятно, плюс, учитывая все кошмары, но алхимик мог полностью перенестись в восприятие лисы. Он был только пассажиром в этом теле, но его водитель делал только то, чего хотел подросток. Время в таком состоянии ощущалось с искажением, словно в ускорении.

Вэриан и Кейн резко проснулись от рычания своих проводников, почувствовавших чужое приближение. Бинтуронги напали из темноты, но были быстро перехвачены волчицей и лисой, подтверждая теорию подростка, что они достаточно плотные для сражений. Он поморщился от ощущения зубов и когтей, но на белых существах не осталось ни царапины от вражеских атак. Бинтуронги не самая большая их проблема прямо сейчас.

— Вам следовало бежать, когда была возможность, — раздался тревожащий угрожающий голос, вслед за которым к ним медленно вышел его обладатель. Так близко Вэриан мог кожей почувствовать опасность, а дикие кислотно-зеленые глаза заставляли дрожь бежать по позвоночнику. Он сильнее сжал свой посох, зная, что это не подходящее оружие для такого противника, но больше ничего не было. Кейн рядом с ним приготовилась атаковать.

— Извини, приятель. Пропустили выход, — презрительно ответила пиратка, сжимая в руках саблю до побелевших костяшек.

— Тогда я провожу, — оскалился мужчина, рванувшись в атаку.

Рудигер беспокойно впился когтями в его плечи и зарычал. Вэриан едва мог уследить за движениями врага. Сразу стало очевидно, что женщина на несколько уровней отстает в навыках. Мужчина был быстр, непредсказуем, силен и умен. Он наверняка обучался искусству боя годы и годы у лучших в отличие от Кейн, которая училась грязным дракам самостоятельно только чтобы отбиться, а не победить. Он улыбался, наступая, уворачиваясь от каждого выпада, играючи загоняя ее в угол.

— Ты думаешь, что этого достаточно, чтобы пройти через меня? Ни себя, ни этого ребенка ты не защитишь, — насмехался враг, выбивая у нее из рук оружие, на что лицо пиратки исказилось гневом. Ее взгляд метнулся к Вэриану, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Достав тессены, она начала новое наступление.

Алхимик зубами стянул с рук перчатки, готовясь действовать в любую секунду. Он не боец, это правда, но с его силами он может быть как приманкой, так и эффективным щитом. У него не будет времени, чтобы зачитать заклинание целиком, но, как и со стражником, у него может получиться на секунду обескуражить противника. Если же возможности для этого не появится, подростку просто нужно предотвратить любое тяжелое ранение его спутницы.

Мужчина без усилий отбивал веера, позволяя Кейн нападать без сопротивления, словно все это для него какая-то игра. Женщина, казалось, начинала терять самообладание и становилась более отчаянной и грубой в ударах, все чаще открывая дыры в своей защите. Вэриан это видел, и, безусловно, их враг тоже, заставляя чувствовать себя более беспомощными. Вдруг мужчина совершил грациозный маневр, сначала просто исчезнув из зоны видимости пиратки, а потом появившись сзади с занесенным для удара клинком.

Подросток не знал, будет ли эта атака смертельной или же просто выведет Кейн из строя, но он действительно не хотел проверять. Не только из-за того, что потеряет свою единственную защиту, но и просто, потому что слишком сильно о ней заботится. Прямо сейчас эта женщина и Рудигер — единственное, что есть у Вэриана. Поэтому он толкает ее с пути, принимая атаку на себя. Его плечо и спина взрываются болью. Падая на колени, он автоматически хватается за рану, принеся тем самым больше боли, проклиная свою удачу и неосмотрительность. Неподалеку лиса заскулила и перестала опираться на лапу. Крови не было, но она как-то разделила с ним травму.

Их враг растерянно отступил на шаг, глаза его немного расширились, словно в попытке обработать увиденное. Вероятно, он не рассчитывал, что какой-то тщедушный ребенок может так самоотверженно встать на пути меча. Кейн встала на колено рядом с ним, расстроенно наблюдая. Ее рука зависла над его здоровым плечом, боясь прикоснуться и усугубить травму.

— Ты не должен был влезать, — разочарованно прошипела женщина, более озабоченная его состоянием, чем продолжением боя.

— Ты действительно должен быть более послушным, — зловеще подтвердил мужчина, мгновенно приковывая к себе все внимание. Вэриан не мог сказать точно, но их враг словно был разочарован собой за эту рану. Вряд ли ему приходится по вкусу убивать путников, тем более таких молодых.

С темным и каким-то обреченным выражением он снова поднял свой клинок и направился к ним. Кейн встала перед подростком, собираясь сражаться более отчаянно, чем прежде. Алхимик не хотел продолжать это представление. Поняв, что двое слишком сосредоточены друг на друге, он вытащил шар с клейким раствором и кинул в мужчину. Тот попытался отскочить в последний момент, но одной ногой все равно застрял в ловушке. Он раздраженно вырывался, пытаясь разрезать вещество мечом. У них не так много времени.

— Насколько все плохо? — спросил Вэриан, отвлекая свою спутницу на себя. Она снова встала перед ним на колено, теперь уже более смело проверяя его рану.

— Могло быть и лучше, — только и сказала она, глядя на всю кровь, невольно вспоминая ночь их побега. Тогда она могла получить хотя бы бинты у Акселя, но теперь все их запасы пропали вместе с телегой в горах. — Ты можешь призвать камни, как тогда на мосту?

— Мне нужно касаться одного, чтобы призвать больше, — виновато покачал головой подросток, оглядывая пустую от скал комнату.

— Попробуй еще раз. Если твои силы действительно связаны с лунной каплей, то сейчас, когда мы так близко к ней, ты должен быть сильнее, — поспешно рассуждая, попросила Кейн, нервно оглядываясь на мужчину. Бинтуронги начали теснить их проводников, когда лиса потеряла маневренность.

Глаза Вэриана забегали в неожиданной панике, когда он начал пытаться быстро придумать выход из ситуации. Пиратка в чем-то права. Хотя он и не понимал своей связи с лунной каплей, ее невозможно отрицать. Сейчас это их единственная надежда, и алхимику придется полностью довериться своей магии. Он попробовал направить энергию камней в землю, но она не могла прорваться сквозь его тело, словно его кожа — барьер. Подросток тяжело дышал от потери крови, чувствуя, как холодный пот стекает к подбородку. Мутными глазами он смотрел, как капли падают к земле и его прижатым к траве рукам.

Тогда его осенило. Его обсидиановые пальцы на самом деле переливались тем самым голубым светом, что и камни. Вэриану нужно перестать искать камень для передачи. Ему нужно стать одним. Он с облегчением улыбнулся, закапывая пальцы одной руки в землю и кладя другую руку поверх первой. Тогда алхимик узнал чувство. Он поднял глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как их враг полностью освобождается и почти делает шаг в их сторону. Подросток мысленно зовет камни, подавляя желание зажмуриться, и позволяет темноте вновь захватить его. Наверное, ему не стоит тратить свою энергию на камни, когда истекает кровью.

***

Кейн в страхе наблюдает, как сияющие синие шипы прорываются сквозь дерево, сходясь прямо над головой мужчины, образуя нерушимую клетку. Лишь из инстинкта она вовремя ловит Вэриан, не отводя взгляда от гаснущих до черноты камней и бьющегося внутри них разъяренного и обескураженного врага. Не позволяя облегчению спасения от неизбежной расправы проникнуть дальше, пиратка сосредотачивается на ранениях ее спутника.

Аккуратно опустив мальчика на землю, она разрезала окровавленную одежду, наморщив нос от ощущения липкости на руках. Если бы не этот плащ, его позвоночник мог бы быть задет, но рана не так уж и глубока, как показалось сначала. Можно использовать чистые полоски ткани, как временные повязки и воду для промывки раны, но это только первая помощь. Ей нужно как можно скорее найти их телегу. Рычание приближающегося бинтуронга отвлекает женщину, заставляя хмурится на отсутствие лисы. Должно быть, проводник исчез, когда Вэриан потерял сознание. Рудигер зарычал, встав перед зверем, подняв и распушив хвост.

— Если я или мальчик умрем, ты уже никогда не покинешь эту клетку, — угрожающе нахмурившись, Кейн встретилась с ядовитой зеленью чужих глаз, но быстро разорвала взгляд, возвращаясь к нуждающейся в большем внимании ране.

— Мой долг — никого не пускать в Темное Королевство, какова бы ни была цена, — решительно ответил мужчина, схватившись за камни и сузив глаза.

— Тогда у тебя будут небольшие проблемы с охраной этого места, если ты останешься в таком положении на всю оставшуюся жизнь, — с явной долей сарказма и раздражения отразила женщина, не в восторге от необходимости общения.

Враг зло оскалился, явно задетый ее словами, но, казалось, прислушался и отпустил «прутья». Кейн самодовольно улыбнулась, слушая, как бинтуронги отступают к своему хозяину.

— Даже избежав меня и преодолев Древо, вам не избежать смерти в Темном Королевстве, — мрачно пригрозил мужчина с такой непоколебимой уверенностью, что стало не по себе. Он точно знает, о чем говорит. — Если ты действительно так сильно переживаешь за этого мальчика, то бери его и возвращайся туда, откуда пришла.

— Я не могу, — расстроенно поджала губы пиратка, слегка растерянная обманчивой заботой о ней и подростке. — Ему нужны ответы.

— Ответы? Никакие ответы вы там не найдете! — насмехаясь, ответил враг, медленно, словно хищник, бродя внутри клетки.

Кейн ничего на это не сказала, закончив перевязывать Вэриана. Ей нужно вернуть их припасы как можно скорее, пока его состояние не ухудшится. На секунду она подумала воспользоваться заклинанием, но сразу же откинула эту мысль. Она не знает, что будет, если алхимик поглотит всю жизненную силу Древа, и как это на нем отразиться. И даже если это безопасно, женщина не может рисковать перемещать мальчика или выдавать заклинание незнакомцу.

Но она не может уйти и бросить Вэриана без присмотра. Кейн может отправить проводника искать телегу, но нет никакой гарантии, что лошади пойдут за волчицей. Они не похожи на Макса или Акселя. Тогда можно пойти вместе с существом и сделать Рудигера снова большим, чтобы охранять хозяина, но превращение ограничено по времени, а пиратка может не успеть вернуться обратно на своих двоих. Тогда можно оставить проводника с подростком и взять енота с собой, но так придется искать телегу самой, это займет еще больше времени, а у алхимика его может не быть. Останься лиса здесь, все было бы проще.

— Рудигер, — мягко подозвала Кейн енота, который заинтересованно подошел ближе, впервые за все время оставив бинтуронгов без внимания. — Ты знаешь, что Вэриан использовал на тебе?

Енот в согласии зарокотал, кинувшись к упавшей неподалеку сумке. Он с минуту шарился в ней, пока не вытащил колбу с тем самым зеленым раствором. На ней не было никаких этикеток, так что женщине просто оставалось довериться животному в этом вопросе.

— Выльешь это на себя, если что-то пойдет не так, пока я схожу за нашими вещами, — предупредила Кейн, на что Рудигер серьезно кивнул и сел сторожить мальчика.

Пиратка вздохнула, совершенно не желая уходить, но не видя иного выбора. Их враг в клетке и предупрежден о последствиях, бинтуронги не нападут без приказа, енот защитит хозяина любой ценой, а ждать пробуждения Вэриана и после тащить его с собой не вариант. Неохотно Кейн отдала приказ проводнику и ушла.

**Author's Note:**

> Я очень-очень люблю Вэриана и Рудигера. Вы, должно быть, заметили это.  
> Песня для лунных сил, которую я использовала, была взята из данных роликов:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IiVSRWdmnM&list=LLh5hW0_lAs2k43L3750zl7Q&index=151&t=0s  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESCmJindLXM&list=LLh5hW0_lAs2k43L3750zl7Q&index=166


End file.
